El amor es un lío
by Shiro kokoro-chan
Summary: Hay idiotas que dicen que leer libros es peligroso y eso se comprueba después de que Levy les ayudará a descifrar un libro que será el causante de que el gremio este más caótico de lo normal, el hechizo liberado hace que se enamoren no importe de que o quien, Mirajane aprovechará esto para formar parejas ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! eso lo vuelve mas peligroso. Multiparejas
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bien este es mi segundo fanfic y disculpen si leyeron el primero la canción no se llamaba "Muero por ti" se llamaba "¿Cómo fui?" es que al escribirlo me puse nerviosa y lo arruine, dejando eso de lado aquí traigo uno más largo espero lo disfruten y si creen que debo mejorar en algo háganmelo saber en reviews sin más aquí los dejo.

Fairy tail no me pertenece o sino… ¬w¬

El amor es un lío

-¿Esto es lo que estábamos buscando?-decía confundido el peli rosado.

-Supongo, la misión era recuperar un libro y como no hay otro por aquí-contestaba aburrido el mago de hielo-, esos bandidos no dieron buena batalla.

Todos los ahí presentes asintieron mientras observaban tranquilos el ejército de ladrones yacidos en el piso inconscientes alrededor de ellos.

-Chicos regresemos, primero vayamos al gremio-dijo Erza.

-¡Aye, sir!- dijeron Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy.

.

.

.

.

.

Entraban al gremio y se acercaron a la barra donde Mira les saludó como siempre.

-Hola chicos-decía sonriente la albina-el cliente en último momento ha pedido que descifren el contenido del libro.

-¿El contenido? ¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender Lucy.

-El cliente olvidó decir que el libro es mágico y solo se puede descifrar por un mago.

-¿Eh?-decía Lucy molesta.

-Y dijo que si lo descifraban no iba a pagar los 200,000 jewels de antes, ahora serán 2, 000,000 por su participación.-Dijo Mirajane.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-gritaba alegre Lucy pensando que haría con su parte-¡ANDANDO!

Se sentaron en una mesa con el libro en medio, lo observaron un momento en total silencio hasta caer en cuenta algo.

-Tiene un candado-dijo el ya semidesnudo alquimista de hielo.

-¿Cómo lo abriremos?-preguntó Happy llevándose un pescado a la boca.

-¿Y si lo quemamos?- gritó Natsu encendiendo su puño en llamas poniendo cara de psicópata.

-¡NOOO!-chillo horrorizada la rubia-¡No quiero quedarme sin la recompensa!

Erza lo mando a volar dejándolo inconsciente al estrellarse contra una pared.

-Quizás tenga un hechizo para evitar abrirlo-dijo seria la pelirroja.

-O quizás no-dijo en tono travieso Lucy juntando sus manos haciendo una cara infantil- ¡Abrete puerta del cangrejo! ¡Cáncer!

-Ebi- sacando sus típicas tijeras- ¿Qué corte quieres-ebi?

-Ninguno, abre ese candado.

-Claro – hace unos movimientos muy ágiles y lo abre- listo-ebi.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Lucy.

-Cuando quieras-ebi- se va.

-Ahora a ver que…-su expresión de felicidad desapareció y su frente se volvió azul al ver el contenido del libro-¿Qué rayos es esto?-grito furiosa.

-A ver-se acercó Erza -, tal vez Levy pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Me hablaban?-preguntó la peli azul detrás de ellas.

-¡Levy!-alegre la rubia-necesitamos que nos ayudes con esto.

-Claro Lu-chan-tomo asiento-¿a ver que tenemos por aquí?-tarareaba.

Después de unos minutos volteo a ver a Gray, Erza y Lucy y los miró un poco seria.

-¿Y bien Levy?-pregunto su amiga rubia.

-Si tiene un hechizo-mientras se quita sus lentes de lectura rápida-solo hay que reacomodar las letras.

Al cambiarse el orden de las letras del libro, se lanzó una onda expansiva de color violeta con brillos y el ambiente se sentía raro aunque nada era distinto a hace unos momentos. El grupo miró alrededor y todo marchaba tal y como era.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Lucy desconcertada.

-Ni lo digas-dijo preocupada la McGarden.

-Como sea, ¿Qué fue es…-fue interrumpido Gray por un sorpresivo y asfixiante abrazo de Juvia.

-Oh Gray-sama que alegría que volvió, Juvia no estaba aquí y cuando supo que regreso vino lo más rápido que pudo.

-Déjame en paz-dijo fastidiado el chico.

-Perdone Gray-sama pero Juvia es tan feliz de verlo por aquí-dijo sonrojada con sus manos en las mejillas.

-Bien Levy, ¿Qué dice el libro?-pregunto Erza ignorando la anterior escena.

-Bueno-rio nerviosa rascándose la cara-el hechizo es de-sonrojándose-amor.

-¿Y cómo funciona?-pregunto esperando algo malo Lucy.

-Pues…

La frase no se terminó porque se abrieron las puertas del gremio mostrando a un mago de hielo de cabellos blancos llamando la atención de todos y se dirigió a Juvia que lo veía sonrojada con sus manos en el pecho sintiendo el acelerado pulso de su corazón al verlo acercarse, eso está mal, debería latir así solo por Gray-sama ¿entonces que está sucediendo?

Detuvo sus pasos al estar a una distancia prudente para no asustar a la maga de agua y aclaro su garganta y lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer una pose con sus manos y al separarlas salió un hermoso ramo de rosas de hielo con mariposas revoloteando alrededor de estas.

-Esto es para ti, Juvia-sonriendo de lado.

Gray veía todo esto pero pensaba que no tenía nada de que preocuparse que Juvia lo rechazaría, ella lo miró un momento antes de reaccionar.

-Gracias Lyon-sama-esbozando una sonrisa tímida mientras tomaba el ramo.

-Juvia, ¿me harías el honor de salir conmigo-pregunto seguro de sí mismo al haber tenido una buena respuesta por parte de ella.

-Claro que si Lyon-sama –grito abrazándolo.

-Pues vámonos-dijo él.

-Sip-asintiendo con la cabeza entusiasmada tomándolo del brazo que él le había ofrecido para irse.

A ver eso la expresión del Fullbuster fue abrir la boca lo más que pudo y los ojos casi se le salían, no podía creer que ella aceptara al idiota ese, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho ¿Qué tenía que ver el dichoso libro en todo esto?

Furioso golpeo la mesa y giro a ver a la chica que sostenía el libro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto el maldito libro ese?-gritaba furioso.

-Cálmate Gray-dijo Lucy molesta por el tono de voz usado por éste.

-El hechizo es de amor y está diseñado para que los que están bajo el efecto de él encuentren la felicidad- dijo nerviosa por la mirada del mago-, digamos que les da un pequeño empujón para que vivan felices.

-¿Cuándo da efecto esa magia?-pregunta Erza.

-Depende de las manifestaciones de las emociones que el afectado presenta, por ejemplo si ve algo que le atrae o si se siente querida la persona ira con el sujeto que le pueda hacer sentir bien para conseguir una pareja estable que le pueda hacer sentir feliz y completa y que le haga saber que no la hará sufrir.

Eso le dolió al chico de hielo, entonces Juvia se fue con Lyon para sentirse querida ¿acaso no se sentía apreciada?, da igual todo un debate se armaba en la cabeza del muchacho hasta que mejor salió corriendo para evitar que esos dos magos pudieran salir, casarse, y tener todo un ejército de bebes que sobre poblarían Magnolia, cielos se está volviendo paranoico, ya hasta imaginaba estupideces que seguramente Juvia le había pegado; no importa lo importante era evitar que ella se enamorara de Lyon, así que siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Y el más minino detalle o muestra de afecto aunque sea de amistad lo puede enamorar-dijo Levy ignorando el hecho de que el otro chico corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Oh-se quedó en silencio Lucy- espera un momento, ¿Juvia es la única afectada?-dijo asustada.

-No lo creo-dijo preocupada Levy.

-Entonces ¿Quién más?-pregunto Erza volteando a los lados.

Se escuchó un grito y voltearon a ver para descubrir quien más eran los infectados, perdón, afectados…

¿Y bien como quedo? Esto era un intento de prologo el cual término como un capitulo por culpa de mi combinación favorita: imaginación e inspiración. Háganme saber si les gusto porque entonces no tendría sentido escribirlo y que nadie lo lea, estoy abierta a comentarios ya sean buenos o malos para mejorar en esto. Pueden decir que infectado, perdón, afectado quieren quesea el siguiente, y el hechizo ayudara a formar parejas como podrán imaginar, hasta Happy lo aprovechara para conquistar a Charle. Intentare actualizar una vez por semana si me dicen que pareja quieren que sea la próxima en aparecer, mientras hasta la próxima chicos.

Se despide la loca que escribe esto w/


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Gracias a aquellos que se animaron a dejarme un review se los agradezco mucho, de inicio creí que nadie lo leería así que me hicieron muy feliz :'D ya no los molesto y les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

El amor es un lío.

Capítulo 2

-¡Gritar es de hombres!- no hace falta decir quién es, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate ya imbécil!-gritaba Evergreen.

-Ah,-suspiro-solo son ellos como siempre-dijo aliviada Levy.

-Nunca creí estar feliz porque sean ellos-dijo Erza.

-Pero yo digo que aun así…-dijo Lucy.

Ellas pensaron que no debían preocuparse.

Se hasta que notaron un comportamiento extraño en el Strauss, quien sonrió y muy confiado tomo de la cintura a la maga con gafas que le había dejado de gritar.

-¿Qué crees que haces animal?-grito avergonzada.

-¡Hacer esto es de hombres!-gritaba alegre.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo ahora más molesta.

-¡No soltar a la mujer que amas es de hombres!-dijo ahora mientras la cargaba estilo princesa.

El gremio no paso por alto eso y al escuchar lo que dijo pensaron en 2 cosas: uno, que al fin se volvió completamente en un "hombre" y se lo confeso o dos, algo andaba mal por ahí. Mirajane fue la más, por así decirlo, afectada, aun recordaba cuando la habían engañado para pasar la prueba en la isla Tenroujima diciendo que se casarían, se cree que cuando dices una mentira se vuelve verdad, entonces, ¿esa mentira ocurriría pronto?

Su cara mostraba una sonrisa pero por dentro tenía una expresión de no saber qué demonios ocurría ahí, pensó un poco y se dirigió hacia las magas que tenían que ver con el libro en esos instantes; se acercó a su mesa y con una enorme sonrisa les pregunto lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

-Chicas, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto el libro?

-Pues-miro para otro lado Lucy riendo nerviosa –mejor toma asiento-dijo palmeando con una mano una silla.

Mira tomo asiento y las chicas le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron.

-Ya entiendo-dijo la albina.

-Que bien que lo entiendes-suspiro Lucy aliviada.

-¿Nos ayudarías a romper el hechizo?-pregunto Levy.

-No-dijo-tengo una idea-dijo esto juntando sus manos mientras usaba un tono de voz poco común en ella, lo que provoco escalofríos en las chicas frente a ella, sin más se paró-adiós.

-Creo que esto no puede ser bueno-dijo asustada Lucy.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo igual la peli azul.

Mirajane se acercó a su hermano quien estaba en un rincón con aura depresivo-suicida mientras con su dedo hacia un circulito en el piso, puso una mano en el hombro de Elfman y el volteo para mirarla.

-¿Nee-chan?-dijo triste.

-¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto su hermana.

-Evergreen me ha dado una bofetada y salió corriendo diciendo que no me le volviera acercar.

La chica escuchaba atentamente a su hermano y decidió que como él ya estaba bajo el hechizo sería un desperdicio no ayudarlo.

-No te pongas triste, es solo que es tímida para aceptarte en público; no creas que no te vi en la piscina escondido con ella detrás de una roca-dijo con picardía.

El solo se sonrojo y apartó la mirada.

-Te recomiendo ir tras de ella, y cuando estén solos aprovechar el momento para declararte adecuadamente, no será fácil pero seguro que aceptara-dijo dándole ánimos a su hermano.

-¡Tienes razón Nee-chan!-grito poniéndose de pie-¡Correr tras tu dama es de hombres!

Y sin más, se fue en busca de Evergreen.

"Va uno, ¿Quién más necesita de mi ayuda?"

Miro alrededor buscando quien necesitara de sus servicios, ignorando a cierta pelirroja que le pedía a gritos un pedazo de pastel; al ver que no conseguía la atención de la camarera, Erza se dejó caer resignada sobre la mesa hasta que noto que alguien colocaba un plato con un olor que le gustaba, alzo la mirada para ver quien le había traído su pastel y vio a Jellal que no solo tenía un pedazo de pastel sino que tenía un pastel entero a un lado para servirle otra rebanada cuando acabara con la primera. Erza se sonrojo, se puso nerviosa y eso le hizo actuar raro.

-Gra… gra, gracias-tartamudeando la Titania.

-¡Eso es!-dijo feliz Mirajane mientras con su puño golpeaba suavemente su otra mano como si hubiera dado en el blanco-Erza-dijo malévolamente mientras volteaba a ver a la susodicha.

Vio como Erza estaba batallando en hablarle a Jellal así decidió continuar con su legado. Se acercó a ella y la llamo, Erza la miro aliviada de que alguien la hubiera rescatado de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto ya un poco calmada la Scarlet.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda con Jellal-dijo traviesa Mirajane.

-¿Qué?-dijo Erza poniéndose colorada a mas no poder.

Mira sabía que Erza ya cayó en este hechizo a partir de que Jellal le haya dado la comida que tanto le gustaba, así que se la llevo a otra habitación para darle algunos consejos para conseguir el corazón de Jellal; sabía que funcionaria, todos fueron expuestos a eso cuando el libro fue puesto en orden, lo único que quería era de que nada se saliera de control.

Regreso después de poco tiempo Erza y se sentó al lado del mago de cabellos azules.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto curioso el chico.

-Nada-dijo intentando poner un tono de voz que no reflejara importancia y sonara cortante.

-OK, ¿no te lo vas a comer?-pregunto Jellal.

-No tengo hambre-dijo ignorando la cara que puso el chico al escuchar eso.

-¿No…no quieres?-sorprendido.

-No, me siento incomoda-un brillo la cubrió y cuando desapareció se notó que ahora llevaba puesto una minifalda negra y una blusa que le hacía juego con un gran escote, cruzo sus piernas "sensualmente" porque se puso nerviosa y al hacerlo golpeo la mesa derramando unos vasos que había en ella-así está mejor.

El peli azul solo se preocupó por el extraño comportamiento de la maga de re-equipamiento y se puso nervioso cuando ella se recargo en él colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Lucy y Levy vieron que Natsu ya reaccionaba después del golpe que le había dado Erza.

-¿Cómo desharemos el hechizo?-pregunto Lucy.

-Tal vez se diga en alguna parte del libro-dijo Levy buscando en el libro.

-¿De qué hablan chicas? ¿Acaso alguien se convirtió en pez y Happy se lo quiere comer?-pregunto infantil el dragón slayer.

-No Natsu-Lucy hacia un esfuerzo para no gritarle lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Entonces de que hablan?-pregunto el chico con bufanda.

-Veras-dijo con un tono cálido-durante el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente logramos ver lo que tenía oculto el libro y era un hechizo que hace que las personas estén más cariñosas de lo normal.

El tono de voz, no, la forma en la que le hablaba hacía que pareciera que estaba hablando con un retrasado mental. Levy al ver como hablan esos dos, se llevó a Lucy a otro lado en contra de la voluntad de la rubia, se la llevo lo más lejos que pudo del mago de fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lu-chan?-dijo reclamando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la rubia.

-Recuerda lo del hechizo, no debes de portarte así con nadie y mucho menos con él-dijo susurrando.

-Pero es Natsu, Levy-chan-sonreía-él no se enamoraría de mi-eso lo dijo ya un poco triste.

Esto es lo que quería evitar la peli azul, que no sufriera la maga estelar, y esta situación seguro haría sufrir a muchos pero le preocupaba más el bienestar de su mejor amiga que el de cualquiera. Así que intentaría evitar que se enamoren de Lucy y sería conveniente que Levy hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Ves Lu-chan?, eso es lo que no quiero que pase-dijo en tono triste.

-¿A qué te refieres?-sin entender Lucy.

-Que no te portes cariñosa, ni linda con nadie y mucho menos con Natsu, si él se enamorara de ti sería desastroso, no solo para ti sino para todo el gremio.

-Vamos-dijo riendo Lucy cayendo en cuenta de lo que se refería Levy-él es un idiota, y los idiotas no se resfrían.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora ella confundida.

-Natsu es tan idiota que de seguro no tiene efecto en el-dijo feliz la maga.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo riendo la chica.

-Sí, no se preocupen yo estaré bien-dijo Natsu.

Al escuchar su voz las dos amigas se asustaron, ¿desde hace cuánto que él estaba ahí? El peli rosado sonreía hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que intentaban decirle en verdad.

-¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA!-gritaba echando fuego literalmente.

Estaba enojado y como no tenía con quien desquitarse comenzó a romper todo lo del gremio.

-Sin duda, es un idiota-dijeron al unísono las magas con una gota estilo anime recorriéndoles la cabeza.

Perdón si no cumplí con sus expectativas con este capítulo pero es que esto fue necesario para que entre en acción el triángulo amoroso de LucyxNatsuxLissana en el siguiente capítulo, y si se preguntan dónde está Gajeel está de misión, pero no se preocupen el Gale será en el capítulo 4.

Felicitaciones, recomendaciones se aceptan en forma de review.

Se despide la autora.

Hasta la próxima w


	3. Chapter 3

El amor es un lio

Fairy Tail (aun) no me pertenece.

Capítulo 3

-¡Cálmate ya!-intento tranquilizarlo Lucy.

Pero el chico seguía destruyendo las mesas, sillas, etc., ¿Dónde estaba Erza para reprenderlo?, estaba sentada, la parecer muy ocupada con un enmascarado que a pesar de tener cubierta la cara se hacía evidente un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Lucy no podía creerlo, la Titania no ha volteado a ver siquiera todo lo que hacía el DS, seguro que hasta los magos más serios han caído en el hechizo, si esto seguía así no quería imaginar que pasaría si todo el gremio formaba el mismísimo Pandemónium al surtir efecto en todos sus compañeros.

Dejando de lado las preocupaciones de la chica, el Dragneel continuaba rompiendo cosas.

-¡Para ya Natsu!-dijo una voz femenina.

El mencionado se dio vuelta y vio a Lissana con unas bolsas que parecían pesadas y se acercó para ayudarla, colocaron las bolsas en la barra y Lissana sonrió llamando la atención del peli rosado.

-Muchas gracias Natsu-dijo la menor de los Strauss-¿Por qué destruías el gremio?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaba enojado y como no estaba el hielito para desquitarme, comencé a romper cosas-dijo haciendo un puchero para que no lo regañara.

-Eso no es motivo para hacerlo-puso sus manos en la cintura y acerco su cara a la del chico ignorando la corta distancia de ellos para dejarle las cosas en claro y molesta continuo regañándolo-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?-esto lo dijo sonriendo.

-S…si… ¡sí!-le temblaba la voz al chico que tenía en sus mejillas un leve rosado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Lissana preocupada.

-Yo…yo…-empezó a confundirse el peli rosado.

-¡Noooo!-grito exagerando Levy y alejo a Lissana de Natsu, quien miro enojado lo que hizo.

-¿Pasa algo Levy?-pregunto extrañada la albina.

-Lissana estamos en una situación en la que es recomendable no hablar amistosamente con nadie-dijo Levy.

-No entiendo-dijo con total sinceridad.

-Te explicaremos-dijo Lucy.

Tomaron asiento y le explicaron, al terminar de decirle lo que pasaba esperaban que entendiera.

-Ya veo-dijo cruzada de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza-Si me disculpan me voy con Mira-nee-se levantó sonriente y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-Solo espero que Natsu no haya caído en el efecto del libro-dijo Lucy triste sin darse cuenta de que no lo estaba pensando hasta que escucho una risita.

-Lu-chan-dijo con una amplia sonrisa su peli azul amiga.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-Sip-asintió la McGarden.

Por instinto se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a balbucear cosas que ni su amiga entendió.

Mientras que Lissana se acercaba a Mirajane y la saludo emocionada con intenciones ocultas.

-Mira-nee-dijo la menor.

-¿Si?-contesto la mayor.

-¿Sabes lo del hechizo?-pregunto traviesa.

-Claro que lo sé-contesto igual que su hermana.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Lissana ya con una cara que daba miedo.

-Tu sabes que si-dijo sonriendo.

Las dos rieron de forma rara y comenzaron la conspiración para unir a la pareja que deseaban ver de una vez por todas junta.

Después de un rato se dieron una mirada cómplice y continuaron con lo acordado. Lissana camino hacia Lucy y Levy y discretamente le llamó a Natsu con una mano quién se acercó nervioso a las chicas.

-¿Aun no saben cómo detener esto?-pregunto Lissana.

-No-dijo Levy cansada.

-Que mal-dijo fingiendo la peliblanca-¿y tú qué opinas Natsu?-sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo…yo…-se pintaron sus mejillas de un tierno rosa.

La rubia vio la escena un poco molesta pero se reservaba lo que pensaba de eso. No aguanto más y se volteo para otro lado para no verlos. Lissana no pensaba dar marcha atrás con su plan así que prosiguió.

-¿Tu qué Natsu?-pregunto coquetamente.

-Yo…yo… ¡tú me gustas!-grito Natsu, no sabía porque lo hacía.

De acuerdo, hay un límite para todo y este era el del corazón de Lucy, quien solo atino a levantarse y escapar para que sus lágrimas no fueran presenciadas por las personas del gremio que estaba concentrado en la declaración del dragón slayer.

Salió del gremio y se recargo en un árbol y no sabía porque lo hizo, no sabía si sus lágrimas eran del enojo o tristeza que presentaba en estos momentos; eran solo amigos así que no tendría motivo para portarse así. Ahora recordó que solo es un tonto hechizo de un tonto libro que tenían que resolver, se limpió las lágrimas, se sentía bien por un lado porque Natsu solo cayo en el efecto de la magia pero por otro lado le dolía que eso no se lo haya dirigido a ella. Mantenía la mirada gacha hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntaba Cana que traía cargando un barril.

-Cana-dijo Lucy alzando la mirada y comenzaron a brotarle las lágrimas.

-¿Paso algo malo?-preocupada.

-No-contesto con una sonrisa distante-es solo que, creo que ya sé que se siente que es sufrir por amor.

¿Quién fue el maldito?-dijo sobreprotectoramente.

-Natsu-dijo mirando el piso.

-¿Eh?-dijo intrigada.

-Veras… - y comenzó a contarle todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Ya entiendo-dijo tomando de su barril-todo por culpa del libro.

-Así es-dijo Lucy.

-Pero no te sientas mal, un hechizo no es suficiente para manipular los sentimientos de alguien, los sentimientos se desarrollan no se distorsionan-dijo ya presentando síntomas producidos por el alcohol- y la ve como su hermana.

Lucy la miro sorprendida, quizás estando ebria daba muy buenos consejos, y estaba en todo lo cierto.

-Tienes razón, gracias Cana- dijo ya un poco mejor.

-Pero no te confíes- dijo la castaña.

-Pero tu haz dicho que la ve como su hermana- dijo confundida.

-Existe el incesto ¿sabes?- dijo completamente ebria.

O quizás no, Lucy se fue corriendo, tal vez Cana estuviera alcoholizada pero seguía teniendo razón, el hechizo hacia que te enamoraras no importa de qué o quién, solo esperaba poder evitar que su compañero de equipo se enamorara, aunque no fuera sinceramente, que no fuera ella; ahora lo entiende, ella lo quiere como algo más que solo un amigo, decidida corrió aún más rápido y llego con las otras chicas que estaban platicando.

-No debiste hacer eso- dijo Levy.

-No te alarmes, esto lo tengo planeado- dijo Lissana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la maga de escritura sólida.

-Tu solo mira- dijo la albina.

-Lissana yo…-seguía sonrojado el mago de fuego.

-No digas nada-le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Esperaba que llegara Lucy, Natsu era molesto estando "enamorado ", Lissana se lo imagino más revoltoso si sucedía pero las cosas nunca son como uno piensa; suspiro y sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver y era Lucy.

-Perdón por irme tenía que hacer algo-dijo sonriendo.

-No, está bien-sonrió Lissana.

-Me preocupe por un momento-dijo aliviada Levy.

-No tienes porque-decía sonriendo y volteo a ver al chico de la bufanda-Natsu, ven conmigo un momento.-dijo seria.

-Yo quiero estar con Lissana-dijo tímido.

Se parecía al Natsu de Edolas pensaron Lucy y Lissana.

-No te estoy preguntando, vamos-lo tomo del brazo y selo llevo afuera.

Quedaron cara a cara y estuvieron en silencio hasta que Natsu se dio vuelta con la intención de irse pero Lucy lo tomo de la mano para evitarlo.

-Natsu-sonreía la rubia.

-¿Si?-preguntó.

-Tú crees estar enamorado pero no es así-dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo sorprendido Natsu.

-Que tú no amas a Lissana-seguía con una sonrisa.

-Eso es mentira, la quiero y tal vez ahora si pueda cumplir el sueño que tenía ella de casarse conmigo-dijo intentando convencerse.

-Natsu, el libro te hace creer eso-decía amablemente-pero tus sentimientos no son así.

-Lucy…-el chico se comenzaba a confundir.

La maga estelar estaba decidida a evitar que el dragón slayer se enamorará de alguien que lo podría hacer sufrir y haría lo que Levy le prohibió: el portarse bien con su compañero para evitar enamorarlo; pero ya lo decidió le explicaría a su amigo, aunque terminara enamorándolo de ella, que lo que sentía no era verdad y lo haría. Aunque el hecho de que ahora se enamorara de ella y no la forma en que quisiera la entristecía.

-No estas siendo sincero contigo ni con Lissana ni…-hizo una pequeña pausa y apareció un tierno sonrojo en su rostro-conmigo.

Quedo boquiabierto el peli rosado, su corazón latía rápido y no sabía porque pero al tener a su rubia así solo para él eso paso a segundo plano, tal vez el hechizo hacia que ahora viera a su amiga con otros ojos o tal vez no era así. Sonrió como siempre lo hace y paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, Lucy volteo a verlo sorprendida y él la miro a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Luce-reía-ahora seré sincero con lo que siento.

No pudo evitar que un sonrojo se presentara en las mejillas de su amiga que sabía que esto estaba mal, aparto a su amigo y con sus manos en el pecho retrocedió un paso.

-Por favor Natsu-su flequillo tapaba sus ojos-no quiero enamorarme de ti, no así.

La magia estaba haciendo efecto en ella y eso lo sabía bien, no quería enamorarse más del dragón slayer de fuego si el libro era quien manipulaba las emociones; deseaba que todo fuera sincero, que no tuviera nada que ver el maldito libro pero sabía que no era así.

-Si eso quieres-dijo tranquilo el chico-no haré nada que tu no quieras-sonrió.

"Es tan lindo" pensó ella, y al percatarse de lo que pensaba agito su cabeza haciendo un gesto infantil que hizo reír al peli rosado.

-No te rías-inflo los cachetes.

-No puedo evitarlo, eres rara-se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Se dejó de reír y se miraron a los ojos hasta que cierto gato llego y los empezó a molestar.

-Se guussssstan-se tapaba su boca con sus patitas Happy.

-Estúpido gato-se marchó furiosa la rubia.

Happy se puso en el hombro de su amigo.

-Vamos Happy-dijo Natsu.

-¡Aye!-contesto alegre el gato.

Corrieron para alcanzar a la chica que ya estaba entrando a Fairy Tail.

¿Merezco un review para saber si les gusto? Espero lo hayan disfrutado porque me desvele para escribirlo y publicarlo el día de hoy.

Cuídense y háganme saber que les pareció, el Gale será en el siguiente capítulo.

Reverencia ¡Aye!


	4. Chapter 4

El amor es un lio

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capítulo 4

Entraron los amigos como si nada hubiera pasado y se sentaron junto a Levy en la barra para ahora sí encontrar una solución para el tonto hechizo que ya tenía harta a la peli azul en su búsqueda por deshacerlo.

-Esto ya empieza a ser molesto-dijo desesperada Levy.

-Levy-chan, toma un descanso intentare encontrar algo que sea de ayuda, ¿vale?-dijo intentando animarla.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo-se levantó y se fue al baño.

Entro a uno y cuando termino se lavó las manos y golpeo sus mejillas con las manos para animarse así misma se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Salió del baño de mujeres y vio a Lucy leyendo el libro, a un Natsu comiendo a montones y a un Happy comiendo un pescado a un lado de la rubia que parecía concentrada en lo que hacía. Levy apenas se iba a sentar junto a su amiga cuando las dos notaron como Natsu levantó la cabeza de golpe y comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-¿Con que ya llego?-sonrió socarronamente mientras golpeaba su puño envuelto en fuego contra su otra mano.

-¿A qué te refieres Natsu?-pregunto Lucy.

-A él-sonrió aún más.

Las chicas no entendían hasta que entro por la puerta cierto dragón slayer de hierro con un gato de color negro.

-¡Gajeel pelea conmigo!-grito emocionado Natsu.

Pero el tipo solo lo ignoro y se fue a sentar a una mesa con Panther Lily; la peli azul los miraba fijamente y recordó que ellos no estaban cuando el libro libero el hechizo así que supuso que si iba y platicaba con ellos no habría problema y se fue con ellos para distraerse un poco.

-Hola Gajeel, Lily-dijo sonriente.

-Hola-contesto Panther Lily.

-Hmp-contesto el otro.

-Saluda tan siquiera-dijo molesta Levy.

-Cálmate enana, te veo casi siempre aquí así que da igual-dijo desinteresado.

-Que malo-inflo sus cachetes y cruzo los brazos molesta-¡Ah!, recordé algo-dijo olvidando su enojo.

-¿Qué Levy?-pregunto el gato negro.

-Tengo un kiwi, ¿quieres?-´pregunto feliz.

Al exceed le brillaron los ojos y asintió emocionado, la maga saco el kiwi y se lo dio, el gato lo tomo y se lo comió lentamente hasta le salieron chapitas en su cara cuando lo comía. La peli azul vio eso divertida y rio hasta que notó que el DS de hierro la miraba fijamente, se puso nerviosa al tener su mirada clavada en ella.

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunto medio molesta.

Al parecer eso le molesto al de cabello oscuro que crujió los dientes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo?-dijo molesto.

-No es eso-dijo Levy.

-¿Entonces qué?-dijo molesto.

-Olvídalo-suspiro y se paró dispuesta a irse pero el de ojos rojos le tomó del brazo-¿Eh?

-No te vayas enana-dijo ya un poco menos molesto.

-No me llames así-dijo molesta.

-Vamos, como si te molestara en verdad que te llame así-dijo sonriendo de lado.

La verdad es que si, no le molestaba que la llamara así porque era la forma especial que él tenía para hablarle, todos tienen un apodo para alguien y ella quería pensar que ese era el suyo. Comenzó a palmearle la cabeza con su mano mientras se reía de ella, eso la hizo sentir bien.

Gajeel se le acercó y le comenzó a susurrar en el oído.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?-susurrando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo confundida.

Ya se le alejo un poco de su oído.

-Desde que llegue he sentido el ambiente un poco raro-dijo serio.

-Ya entiendo-asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces ha pasado algo?-pregunto interesado.

La peli azul comenzaba a pensar si decirle del libro o no, también veía una posibilidad de investigar si el hechizo hacia o no efecto en él, tenía una hipótesis de que si las personas que no estaban presentes cuando se desato la magia podrían ser afectadas por el, tenía la duda porque Lissana al parecer no se vio afectada por este aunque Natsu haya hecho unas caras tan tiernas que hubieran enamorado a cualquier mujer bajo el hechizo. Decidió no decirle nada para ver qué pasaba y para poder matar un poco el tiempo mientras daba con una solución que seguro no encontraría platicando con ellos pero mejor solo se puso a platicar con él y su gato.

-¿Y qué paso después?-preguntaba Levy.

-Gajeel destruyo el gremio oscuro-decía el gato en pose seria para luego hinchar su pecho de orgullo-y destruyo una tienda que estaba cerca.

-Eso es típico de Fairy Tail-dijo nerviosa Levy.

-No me salí de control como Salamander y los demás solo que uno de ese gremio se escondió ahí y lo atrape rompiendo el techo del lugar-dijo como si nada.

-Claro, lo que tú digas-dijo aburrida.

Volteo a verla el DS de hierro y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Te pasa algo enana?-pregunto confundido.

-No-contesto-solo estoy aburrida.

-¿Por qué no lees un libro como lo haces siempre?-dijo confundido.

-He tenido suficiente de libros hoy-dijo molesta.

Gajeel la miro confundido era raro no verla leyendo, y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, porque cuando llego el ambiente no solo estaba raro sino que el aire lo mareo por unos momentos y se le nublo la vista.

-Enana-dijo el mago.

-¿Hmp?-hizo ruido para que supiera que lo escuchaba.

La maga de escritura solida sentó a Panther Lily en su regazo y lo comenzó a acariciar, luego comenzó a mover sus orejitas riendo por el movimiento de estas cuando las tocaba y se movían rápido. Ella sonreía con sus mejillas sonrosadas, hasta Gajeel podía jurar ver un aura rosa alrededor de Levy, el exceed parecía disfrutar eso ya que se empezó a quedar dormido mientras ella lo mimaba.

El de ojos rojos miro eso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo; se imaginó como seria si fuera él quien estuviera en lugar de Lily y Levy lo acariciaba gustosa, eso hizo que su frente se volviera azul, así que mejor imagino que era él quién acariciaba a la enana que tenía orejas, cola y maullaba como un gato "Un poco mejor" pensó para sí.

Siguió imaginando esa escena pero después se preguntó qué tan suave o como se sentiría acariciar a la verdadera Levy. Sin darse cuenta puso una mano en la cabeza de ella y la comenzó a acariciar como si de un gato se tratase, la peli azul al sentir la mano de él en su cabeza se avergonzó y se sonrojo al instante. Levanto un poco su cabeza para verlo; él estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, ¿alguien como él haciendo eso? La peli azul no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto que no esperaba y menos de Gajeel.

"No me digas que…"pensó Levy.

Se separó bruscamente y lo vio unos segundos, en su cara reflejaba lo que sentía, un semblante de tristeza y desconcierto era lo que expresaba, lo que confundió un poco al dragón slayer que ella tanto quería, ¿y si sus sospechas eran ciertas?, ¿acaso esto lo estaba haciendo conscientemente Gajeel sin que el libro no tuviera nada que ver con esto?

Tenía que escapar para que su corazón no sufriera, tenía que huir de un dolor que no tenía intenciones de conocer, lo curioso es que no huía para evitar un rechazo inevitable sino escapaba de una relación que nacería seguramente de un amor falso. Por libros ella sabía que se sufría mas por un amor falso en una relación que por un amor no correspondido.

Se fue corriendo, aun con Panther Lily en brazos, el dragon slayer estaba confundido por la reacción de "su" enana ¡rayos!, ¿ahora que estaba pensando?, más que confundido estaba preocupado por ella, de que le pasara algo malo y no pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, dejando de lado sus pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con la enana que ahora se concentraba en encontrar.

Mientras tanto Lucy en ningún momento se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido con su amiga y el otro dragon slayer.

-Encontré otra cosa-dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué Lucy?-pregunto Happy.

-No es nada para romper el hechizo-dijo la rubia.

-¿Entonces qué Lucy?-pregunto Natsu.

-Que los afectados bajo los efectos del libro, demuestran estarlo de distintas formas, por ejemplo Elfman tomo valor para dejar en claro lo que sentía por Evergreen, tú te volviste tímido para declararte a Lissana; total, muestran sus sentimientos a la otra persona siendo sobreprotectores, celosos, tímidos, etc., al estar cerca de ella, depende de la persona que está siendo afectada y por la persona de la que se enamoran.

-No entiendo-dijo el peli rosado.

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, es porque eres un crio-dijo Happy con aires de grandeza.

-Como si supieras más que yo-bufo molesto el dragon slayer de fuego.

-Se mas de esto del amor que tu-dijo orgulloso.

-Si sabes más de esto que yo ¿Por qué Charle no te hace caso?-dijo molesto.

Una flecha atravesó el pecho de Happy, eso fue un golpe directo a su orgullo, deprimido un aura negra lo rodeo y se fue a un rincón murmurando cosas como "eres malo Natsu" y otra cosas más.

-Natsu-dijo molesta la maga estelar-ve a disculparte.

-Pero-fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero nada discúlpate!-dijo dando miedo.

-Está bien-se fue asustado.

. . .

La maga peli azul de escritura sólida, se sentó bajo un árbol en un bosque que ni siquiera conocía, seguro ya hasta se perdió pero no le dio importancia, sufría y no sabía con exactitud porque, habían varias razones como "él no me ama como yo quisiera", "seguro el libro le gusta jugar con los sentimientos", "eres muy sensible", "te haces ilusiones tontamente", sus lágrimas cayeron en la cabeza del gato que traía en brazos, que por cierto no había despertado hasta ahora, que se despertó al sentir las cálidas y saladas lágrimas de la chica. Un poco asustado de que haya ocurrido algo malo la miro a los ojos.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto el exceed.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Perdón por despertarte-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el gremio.

-Qué curioso-dijo sonriendo triste-no sé dónde estoy, solo corrí para protegerme.

-¿Protegerte?, ¿De qué?-dijo preocupado.

-Del dolor, obviamente-dijo mirando el cielo.

Rio irónicamente aun por mucho que corra uno no podrá escapar del dolor, así como tampoco del extenso cielo que pareciera seguirte a todos lados.

"Tonta" se dijo mentalmente, como si se quisiera recalcar en la cara que eso que hizo no le iba a ayudar en nada. Se palmeo la cara con una de sus manos para volver a la realidad.

-¿No me dirás que ha ocurrido?-dijo esperando una respuesta.

-Pues, Lu-chan venia de una misión y Mira-san les dijo que tenían que descifrar el contenido de un libro, me pidieron ayuda y al descifrarlo el contenido resulto ser un hechizo que se liberó en el gremio y el hechizo hace que las personas se enamoren aun con una pequeña muestra de cariño y afecto, aunque no sientan en realidad nada por esa persona-dijo Levy.

-Ya entiendo, ¿pero por qué dices que te protegías del dolor?-pregunto curioso.

-Al parecer Gajeel cayó en los efectos del libro, y comenzó a acariciarme como a un gato, si me quedaba más tiempo seguro que él se hubiera enamorado de mi-dijo con una mirada triste.

-Pero no le hace daño a nadie ¿no?-dijo Panther Lily.

-¡Si hace daño!-grito ocultando su cara con las manos.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-Me hace daño a mí, yo si lo amo, lo quiero mucho, y no soportaría la idea de darme falsas esperanzas con él sabiendo que sus sentimientos no corresponden con honestidad a los míos-temblaba al hablar.

Es obvio que la McGarden estaba llorando, se escuchaba que su voz se quebraba, el gato solo podía escucharla para que se desahogara completamente, las personas nunca han sido buenas guardando su propio dolor y es mejor cuando alguien las acompaña.

-Prefiero el no ser correspondida que vivir una felicidad falsa-dijo vulnerable.

-Eso es admirable-dijo Panther Lily.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida la peli azul.

-Hay personas que aprovecharían la situación en cambio tú quieres vivir de la forma correcta-dijo serio-deberías de estar feliz.

-Supongo-hizo una pausa-que tienes razón.

Si el asunto del hechizo terminaba quizás había la posibilidad de que el DS de hierro si le correspondiera mientras tanto dejaría de hacerse la sufrida para cumplir ese sueño no tan lejano. Se levantó con Lily en brazos y alzando un puño comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos a salir primero de este bosque-dijo decidida.

-¿Sabes cómo?-dijo serio el exceed.

Hubo un silencio.

-No-dijo derrotada.

. . .

-¿Dónde estás enana?-chasqueo molesto la lengua.

Iba caminando por un bosque, aspiro el aire buscando el olor de la peli azul por la que estaba preocupado; cuando dio con su aroma corrió, aunque su olor delataba que estaba con Panther Lily estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a la enana, porque si los atacaban y Lily no podía proteger todo el tiempo a la maga y ella, aparte, solo era una maga de apoyo que podría salir lastimada muy fácilmente.

Para él, ella es fuerte pero frágil en cierto sentido, y eso no lo tranquilizaba nada. Cada vez sentía más cerca el olor de Levy y Lily y se percató de que no olía a sangre y eso lo calmo un poco, se alegró al saber de qué no les paso nada grave. Siguió corriendo y los vio a lo lejos caminando y corrió aún más rápido, Levy y Panther Lily lo vieron y aceleraron el paso para llegar a él.

-¡Gajeel!-gritaron aliviados de encontrar alguien que los sacara de ahí.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste corriendo tan de repente?-grito molesto.

Abrazo a Levy rápidamente y ella no supo reaccionar a tal acción por parte del mago.

-Me preocupaste mucho enana, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo serio-ya te he dicho que no es fácil encontrar personas enanas como tú.

La peli azul estaba avergonzada y deseaba que algo acabara con esta situación porque ella no lo haría por voluntad propia, se volvió realidad lo que deseaba ya que iban unas personas en una carretera y traían un pedazo de metal que se cayó e hizo un sonido similar al de un trueno, lo que asusto a Lily y se metió en medio del abrazo de Gajeel y Levy, estaba temblando tapándose sus orejas con las patas.

-Trueno, trueno, trueno-decía asustado.

La maga lo vio enternecida y lo comenzó a acariciar para calmarlo, el dragon slayer la veía, se veía tan linda, tenía que admitir que su enana era muy linda, no importa si se enoja, se ponía triste o sonreía siempre era adorable.

-Gee hee-rio divertido Gajeel.

Levy volteo a verlo confundida, el sonrió de lado y la cargo al puro estilo princesa mientras ella tenía abrazado a Lily que estaba encerrado en su mundo.

-Gajeel-dijo ella sonrojada.

Eso provoco en ella un gesto como de una tsundere, volteo su cara a otro lado con el ceño fruncido con un leve sonrojo. Lo que quería evitar desde un inicio estaba pasando y ella ya no podía hacer nada, decidió salir de dudas y le iba a preguntar lo que pensaba ella.

-Gajeel-dijo tímida.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo curioso.

-¿Yo te gusto?-dijo avergonzada.

El pelinegro al principio no dijo nada y ella se sintió mal por no obtener respuesta.

-¿Y tú que crees?-dijo sonriendo.

-Bájame, puedo caminar sola-dijo seria.

El dragón slayer la bajo confundido por su repentino cambio de voz. Ella caminaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido y él solo la veía con atención.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella.

-Cuando los encontré pude notar un olor salado en ti, es obvio que habías llorado-dijo serio.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-dijo triste.

-Es mi deber saber lo que le pasa a mi enana-dijo confiado.

Al escucharlo lo miro atónita, no sabía que decir, lo que no quería seguro ya ocurrió. Lo que él dijo significaba que ya la considera como su pareja ¿no?

Maldito libro, no ha hecho más que causar problemas; ella no quiere que él sienta lo mismo que ella si el libro es quien le hace creer eso. Se hizo una pregunta ¿estaría mal aprovechar la situación para volver su sueño realidad?, definitivamente estaría mal, ella de inicio lo sabía bien. Pero si él la quería ahora como ella a él, dejando de lado el asunto del libro, ¿sería feliz a su lado?, esa fue una buena pregunta, en muchos libros había leído historias en las que aunque los protagonistas se amaban de igual manera terminaban mal los dos, porque el amor no era suficiente para traer la felicidad, si todo esto terminaba y Gajeel le llegaba a corresponder ¿la haría feliz?, ahora lo que deseaba en un futuro la llenaba de dudas, nadie le podía asegurar que si fuera su novia él la podría hacer feliz. Pero si eso lo había querido desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué comienza a dudar de eso ahora?, el libro tal vez no se equivoque al hacer que ocurra todo esto, se supone que ayuda a encontrar la felicidad y ahora ponía en duda cual era la de ella.

Siguieron caminando en silencio para llegar al gremio, mientras la maga pensaba en que es lo que en verdad deseaba para ella en el futuro.

¿Y cómo quedo? Necesito saberlo, mi hermana dice que le gusto como quedo, si les gusto háganme saberlo porque sería un alivio para mí, para hacer el capítulo me tuve que desvelar y estar apartada del internet en casa de mi abuelita que ahí se consigue la inspiración al no tener nada más que hacer que escuchar el radio y leer, en mi caso me puse a escribir, así que creo que me quedare allá más seguido para traerles más capítulos como este. Y para los que me piden Gruvia esperen porque esta pareja tendrá como 2 capítulos a partir del siguiente.

Gracias por leer mi fic

Hasta la próxima minna.


	5. Chapter 5

El amor es un lio

Capítulo 5

Y ahora (por petición de muchos) pasemos a la pareja que han estado esperando desde el primer capítulo.

El semidesnudo chico iba corriendo tras Lyon y Juvia que iban tranquilamente caminando por la ciudad.

-¿A dónde iremos Lyon-sama?-decía la peli azul al peliblanco.

-Pensaba en llevarte al parque de diversiones, ¿o a dónde quieres ir tú?-pregunto Lyon.

-Ahí está bien-sonrió la chica.

Iban caminando y Lyon le cogió la mano a la chica que se sonrojo por eso. Gray los iba siguiendo pero tomaba distancia para que no se percataran que lo hacía y los espiaba como todo un espía profesional.

-Eres como un niño Lyon-dijo Gray al ver como solo la tomaba de la mano, si fuera él quien estuviera con Juvia no andaría con esas pequeñeces y la hubiera tomado de la cintura sin siquiera apenarse por hacerlo.

"¿Qué piensas ahora?", sabía que no era momento para pensar eso, quería separar a la maga de agua del idiota que iba a su lado, porque aunque el chico de Lamia Scale solo le haya tomado la mano a la chica que acostumbraba a acosarlo eso lo enfureció y no sabía con exactitud porque. Lo que se le vino a la mente fue que si hacía que Juvia se la pasara mal con Lyon lo odiaría y lo mandaría al diablo.

Su plan "Arruinarle la oportunidad a Lyon" comenzaba ahora.

Llegaron al lugar que mencionaron antes y veían con que matar el tiempo, vieron un puesto de tiro al blanco y se pusieron a jugar. Tenían que reventar globos con dardos, solo tenían 3 dardos cada uno y ninguno le dio siquiera a un pobre globo así que no ganaron nada.

-Juvia no es muy buena-decía la maga de cabellos azules.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo soy. Sigamos-decía sonriendo el mago de hielo.

La peli azul se sonrojo y vio el carrusel y lo señalo.

-Juvia cree que deberíamos de subirnos ahí.

-Esta bien, vamos-la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron ahí.

Hicieron fila por unos momentos y cuando les toco subir Lyon ayudo a Juvia a subir a un caballo blanco y él se subió a un caballo café que estaba a un lado de ella. Se escucho la música de cuando el carrusel está en marcha, Juvia sintió la brisa en su rostro y rio al sentirlo mover su cabello suavemente; Gray veía atentamente a la chica y sonrió, se veía hermosa más de lo usual pero recordó que no estaba ahí para verla tranquilamente sino para separarla para siempre de Lyon, Juvia miro un instante a las personas que esperaban por subir y entre la multitud pudo ver al alquimista de hielo que tanto ama, parpadeo varias veces y miro donde antes y se sorprendió al no verlo, se confundió al creer que se equivocó al ver a una persona y confundirla con su Gray-sama.

-¿Sucede algo Juvia?-dijo preocupado su acompañante.

-Juvia creyó haber visto a alguien familiar-dijo confundida.

-¿No te habrás equivocado?-dijo Lyon.

-Tal vez Juvia se equivocó.

Se detuvo el carrusel y Lyon como todo un caballero la iba ayudar a bajar pero ella se resbalo y empujo un poco al mago del cabello blanco quien la abrazo para que no cayera. Termino con sus manos tocando el pecho del chico, al levantar la cabeza sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrojaron ambos al instante.

-Vayamos a otro juego-dijo Lyon apenado.

-Si-asintió avergonzada la chica.

Se subieron ahora a una montaña rusa, eso no se lo espero Gray que se subió también al juego. Comenzó ascendiendo lentamente para luego parar en la cima y caer rápidamente, cuando acabo eso seguía muy rápido el carro del juego. Luego dio dos giros haciendo que Lyon y Juvia se golpearan cada que daba una curva el carrito del juego, ahora seguía todo recto sin disminuir la velocidad y entro a un túnel donde se detuvo un momento y salió de la nada una marioneta que asusto a la chica de ojos azules y abrazara al Vastia; Gray vio eso y crujió los dientes muy molesto, iba a hacer algo para separarlos pero el carro de la montaña rusa volvió a moverse a una velocidad increíble y los llevo a una torre en espiral y al llegar al final incremento la velocidad y los puso de cabeza un momento y bajo rápidamente en un desnivel donde había agua y los salpico al pasar por ahí, pero el agua con la luz del sol hizo visible encima de ellos un arco iris que desapareció cuando volvieron al inicio del juego. Ya había parado el carrito y todos bajaban, Lyon le ofreció una mano a Juvia quien acepto y se levantó.

-Juvia-dijo el albino.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella.

-Tienes el cabello un poco…-decía señalándole la cabeza.

La maga saco un espejo y se asustó al ver su cabello casi tan revuelto como el juego del que se acababan de bajar, comenzó a reacomodarlo con sus manos y suspiro cuando termino. Lyon vio eso un poco serio y después soltó una risita.

-Eres adorable-dijo sonriendo.

La chica quedo boquiabierta con un lindo sonrojo y dirigió su vista a otro lado.

-Sigamos Juvia-dijo Lyon.

-Si-asintió con la cabeza.

Fueron a un puesto de helados donde habían unos niños peleando.

-Seguro que son hermanos-dijo Juvia.

Lyon pedía unos helados y Juvia veía como volaban unos pájaros, le dieron los conos al mago de cabello blanco y le dio uno a Juvia que lo tomo gustosa apenas iba a dar un paso el mago de hielo cuando un niño estampo su helado en la espalda del Vastia.

-Perdón-decía el niño que se fue corriendo.

No le quedo de otra al chico más que quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta dejándolo solo con una camisa negra.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Juvia.

-Un niño mancho mi chaqueta-dijo Lyon.

El niño que le embarro el helado al peliblanco fue corriendo a una banca donde estaba sentado Gray sonriendo por lo que hizo el infante.

-Listo Onii-chan-dijo el niño.

-No me digas así niño, ten-sonreía Gray que le daba dinero al niño.

-Gracias señor-dijo el niño tomando el dinero y se fue corriendo.

El de ojos grises sonrió y se fue caminando para seguir, claro que con distancia, a los dos "enamorados", vio que Lyon le compro un globo azul con dibujos de copos de nieve y ella lo cogía con su mano. Pensó en reventarlo pero vio que se dirigían al mini-zoológico que había por allí y vio una forma de molestar al peliblanco.

-Qué lindo caballo-decía emocionada Juvia al acercarse a un caballo negro.

-¿Quieres subirte Juvia?-pregunto sonriendo Lyon.

-¿Puedo?-dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Voltearon a ver al encargado de esa sección quien asintió. El de cabellos blancos ayudo a la chica a subirse y cuando ella ya estaba arriba se sentó de lado ya que usaba falda, se aseguró de sentarse bien para no irse de espalda, mientras que su acompañante tomaba el globo que le había comprado y le pagaba al señor, Gray sin darse cuenta de que la maga de agua estaba montando al caballo; hizo un dardo de hielo y al lanzarlo reventó el globo que tenía el peliblanco.

El ruido asusto al animal que montaba Juvia que se fue corriendo con la chica encima aferrándose para no caerse del cuello del caballo enloquecido, Lyon vio eso asustado y fue tras el caballo.

-¡Que alguien lo detenga!-gritaba el dueño del animal.

-¡Corran!-gritaban las madres, que no fue buena idea por cierto, asustando a los demás.

Ya había pánico por la huida del animal que corría como loco en toda la feria, todos corrían despavoridos y en eso se tropezó el niño que había sido "contratado" por Gray, el caballo casi lo aplasta sino fuera porque el Fullbuster lo quito del camino, el niño lo vio feliz.

-¡Gracias señor!-decía contento el niño.

-Perdón por involucrarte de nuevo-dijo Gray.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, me he divertido con todo lo que usted hace-dijo el niño que se despidió para luego irse corriendo.

El alquimista de hielo lo vio irse cuando reacciono para seguir persiguiendo al caballo negro. Lyon iba corriendo como loco para alcanzar al corcel.

-¡Aguanta Juvia!-gritaba Lyon.

Llegaron a un lugar ya alejado del parque de diversiones, el peliblanco pensaba en como detener al animal o en como bajar a la chica de él.

-Ice make: horse- el peliblanco hizo un caballo y lo monto para alcanzar al otro.

Corría rápido el que creo el Vastia y ya estaba a la par con el otro.

-¡Juvia!-grito Lyon.

Juvia abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver, el chico estiraba un brazo para alcanzarla.

-¡Toma mi mano!

La chica estiro su brazo para alcanzar la mano de él y cuando lo tomo muy fuerte; él la jalo y al levantarse del caballo se iba a caer pero Lyon la agarro a tiempo para que no cayera mientras los caballos seguían corriendo en todo ese tiempo, la sentó a su lado y detuvo el caballo de hielo en que iban.

-¿Estas bien Juvia?-dijo preocupado.

-Sí, gracias Lyon-sama-dijo feliz.

Los dos magos se miraron el uno al otro felices, el chico acercaba su rostro al de la peli azul que creía saber lo que haría Lyon, se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos para recibir el beso del hombre que la salvo del caballo que salió de control tan de repente, digo ¿Quién no se enamoraría de quien te ha salvado de una terrible situación? (patrañas ¬¬ pero recordemos que está bajo el hechizo la inocente Juvia) la chica sentía su corazón latir, besaría a Lyon, apenas iban a juntar sus labios cuando una voz los sorprendió.

-¡Ice make: jail!-gritaba Fullbuster haciendo aparecer una jaula encerrando ahí al caballo negro que se sintió acorralado y se calmó.

Los otros magos miraban sorprendidos que ahí estuviera Gray, el chico se les iba acercando un poco molesto y bajo jalando a Lyon de una pierna. Se acercó a su cara y lo miro amenazadoramente mientras tenía un puño cerca de su rostro y lo sostenía de su camisa al peliblanco.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no salvaste a Juvia desde un principio?-grito furioso.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Lyon.

-Vi todo lo que ocurrió, se supone que si sales con ella deberías de cuidarla- le decía Gray.

-Espera-hizo una pausa-¿acaso nos estabas siguiendo?-dijo molesto Lyon.

-Solo iba pasando cuando vi el caballo correr con Juvia montada y un idiota persiguiéndolos-dijo desafiante el de ojos grises.

Lyon logro zafarse del agarre de Gray, y lo miro molesto, suspiro e hizo desaparecer el caballo en que estaba montada la Loxar, al desaparecer Lyon la cargaba al estilo princesa y la bajo con cuidado.

-Vayamos a otro lado Juvia-dijo Lyon tomándole de la mano a la maga de agua.

-Si-dijo Juvia.

Apenas iban a dar un paso cuando el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail tomo la mano de la peli azul y evito que dieran un paso más, el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale lo miro enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesto Lyon.

-Si no fuiste capaz de protegerla, es mejor que regrese al gremio-dijo serio Gray-, vámonos Juvia.

-¿Gray-sama?-dijo confundida Juvia.

Ya se la iba a llevar pero el Vastia no la soltaba, el Fullbuster lo miraba molesto.

-¡Suéltala!-decía firme Gray.

-¡Oblígame!-contesto Lyon.

-Si insistes-dijo Gray mientras juntaba las manos para usar magia.

¿Este será el comienzo de una batalla por el corazón de Juvia?

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que mi amiga inspiración se fue de vacaciones sin mi permiso, apenas regreso la puse a trabajar. Perdón si no está a la altura de otros capítulos, hasta yo me decepcione al escribirlo U.U Llegue a casa con intenciones de cortarme el brazo con un hacha frente a mi hermanita para traumarla de paso.

Gracias a mi Nee-chan por darme ideas para esta pareja y que me critica sin la más mínima compasión, por eso te quiero hermana (?)

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

El amor es un lio

Capitulo 6

Lyon soltó la mano de Juvia, los dos chicos se quitaron la camisa demostrando que la pelea va enserio. La chica al ver la escena rápidamente su imaginación la hizo ver las cosas de otra forma, ella como una chica en un triángulo amoroso tipo película.

-Ice make: sword-dijo Gray.

-Ice make: sword- también dijo Lyon.

Los dos chocaban sus espadas, ninguno cedía al enemigo, intentaban hacer que el otro perdiera el equilibrio; Gray dio un salto hacia atrás lo que imito Lyon y corrieron hacia el otro y al chocar sus espadas nuevamente se rompieron estas.

-Ice make: halcón- dijo Lyon y unos halcones de hielo fueron directo al otro mago.

Al ver que no podría esquivarlos hizo un muro de hielo, al impactarse los halcones y el muro se rompieron ambos.

-Ice make: lion-dijo Lyon.

Salió un enorme león que intentaba atrapar a Gray, este hizo un lanzamisiles y disparo destruyendo al león.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-dijo desafiante Lyon.

-Por supuesto que no, esto solo era el calentamiento-dijo Gray.

-¿Calentamiento?, pues a mí me parece que es todo lo que tienes-dijo riendo.

-¡Ice make: hammer!-dijo Gray sacando un martillo.

-Ice make: gorilla-dijo Lyon apareciendo un gran gorila.

El gorila intentaba aplastar al mago de cabello oscuro que esquivaba todos los ataques, dejo caer un puñetazo que casi le da a Gray y lo tumbo al piso por el impacto, se levantó rápidamente, corrió alrededor del gorila de hielo y salto estrellando el martillo en la cabeza de la creación de hielo de Lyon y se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

-¿En serio eso es todo lo que tienes?-se burlaba Lyon-y pensar que te quejabas de que no la podía proteger y te la querías llevar de vuelta a tu gremio el cual tiene a un mediocre como tu dentro.

-¡Cállate!-grito Gray.

-Si me acusas de no haberla salvado de inicio, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada al verla también?-dijo serio.

-Si lo intente-dijo molesto.

-Pero yo la rescate-dijo sonriendo el Vastia.

-Eso me da igual-dijo Gray que se acercó corriendo a Lyon y le dio un puñetazo en la cara-lo que me importa es que este a salvo, y contigo no lo está.

-¿Y contigo si?-dijo Lyon devolviéndole el golpe.

Se quedó por un momento callado y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, volteo a verlo serio.

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero- lo golpeo nuevamente- me asegurare de que si está a mi lado no salga lastimada.

El peliblanco lo miraba molesto y chasqueo la lengua, hizo una espada, otra vez, de hielo y se puso en posición de atacar.

-¿Cuándo te empezó a importar Juvia?-dijo Lyon serio.

-¿Eh?-dijo Gray.

-¿Acaso al sentirte amenazado por alguien actúas?-dijo provocándolo.

-¡Tu no entiendes!-grito molesto el de ojos grises.

Apareció una espada también y comenzó a atacar al otro mago de hielo.

-¿Qué no entiendo?-decía mientras esquivaba-¿Qué solo te importa cuando a alguien más también?

Se seguían atacando los dos, Gray furioso y Lyon un poco más calmado que su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento pero concentrado en defenderse de los ataques del otro.

-No es eso-decía Gray aplicando fuerza para empujar a Lyon con la espada.

-¿Entonces qué?-decía el peliblanco.

Se separaron un poco y Gray intento darle con la espada pero Lyon se defendió con la suya.

-¡Ella es muy importante para mí!-grito-y no tiene nada que ver si alguien llega y se la quiere llevar-dijo serio.

La maga de agua se sorprendió al escuchar eso de los labios de su Gray-sama, se comenzó a confundir, ¿Cuándo fue ya no le prestó atención al mago que tanto amaba y acosaba?

Ella no fue la única en sorprenderse al escuchar eso, también Lyon, incluso el que lo dijo se sorprendió a sí mismo al decirlo.

-Gray-sama-susurro la Loxar.

Los chicos se seguían viendo serios, no se dieron cuenta de que el cielo se comenzó a nublar amenazando con posibilidad de lluvia; esto no paso por desapercibido por "la mujer de la lluvia" que miro el cielo melancólicamente recordando lo dura que fue su infancia. El rechazo de los demás solo por atraer la lluvia a donde quiera que fuera, aun así intentaba llevar una vida normal, hacia miles de muñecos teru para que dejara de llover pero no sucedía nada.

Pareciera que la lluvia la seguiría el resto de su vida, hasta que un día pudo ver por primera vez el grandioso cielo azul con un sol brillando a todo su esplendor; y fue gracias al mago de hielo que estaba peleando contra Lyon en esos momentos, a Gray-sama le debía su nueva vida, una vida feliz con un sol brillante con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que consideraba como amigos y una gran familia de la que no deseaba irse. La lluvia era amarga en ocasiones pero cuando sale el sol, Juvia recuerda agradecida a Gray-sama por ayudarle siempre. La peli azul ponía sus manos en el pecho sintiendo lo cálido de su corazón al recordar todo eso.

-¿Qué tal si vemos quien es capaz de cuidarla como es debido?-dijo Lyon sonriendo.

-Claro, pero tu perderás-dijo Gray.

-Si yo gano te iras y nos dejaras continuar con la cita-decía sonriendo el peliblanco.

Soltó una risa irónicamente el otro muchacho.

-Pero si yo gano me llevare a Juvia de vuelta al gremio.

-Solo si ganas-dijo serio Lyon.

Se pusieron en posición de atacar.

-¡Que emoción! Es tan peleando por Juvia-decía contenta la maga peli azul, una de sus fantasías que parecía sacada de un cuento estaba aconteciendo frente a sus ojos.

Juvia POV

Gray-sama y Lyon-sama están peleando por Juvia que ¡felicidad! Juvia nunca creyó que esto llegara a ocurrir pero ahora están viendo quien llevara a Juvia consigo.

-Yo me llevare a Juvia-decía Gray.

-No si yo lo evito-decía Lyon.

(Imaginen a los chicos en modo "sexy" como siempre hace ella XD)

Normal POV

La imaginación de Juvia volaba y distorsionaba lo que en verdad ocurría que era esto:

-¡Te voy a dar maldito!-decía Gray intentando golpearlo con un martillo de hielo.

-¡Inténtalo!-esquivaba Lyon.

Los chicos seguían esquivando, atacando y demás cosas. La maga de agua veía todo atentamente, no perdía detalle de la pelea; aunque algo le decía que eso no debería de estar pasando porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo no andaba bien desde que se fue del gremio con Lyon.

Ahora que lo pensaba sentía que no era sincera con su corazón, algo andaba mal, aunque no sabía que era; salirse de la rutina de siempre que es para ella estar con Gray no era algo que quisiera hacer tan fácilmente.

La chica estaba pensativa y creyó que debía sincerarse con ambos chicos para ver si así lograba desaparecer sus dudas. Los alquimistas de hielo estaban agitados y pensaban dar otro ataque.

-¡Ice make: lance!-gritaron al unísono.

Ambos corrían hacia el otro de pronto un muro de agua se atravesó entre ellos y por el impacto dieron de sentón al piso, miraron al frente y vieron a la maga de agua con expresión seria.

-Juvia cree que deberían de detener esta pelea, por favor escuchen a Juvia-dijo Loxar.

Los magos de hielo se quedaron sentados en el suelo.

-Gray-sama dijo que Juvia es importante para él, ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto la peli azul.

Quedo en silencio el lugar un momento, esperaban la respuesta del Fullbuster, al no obtenerla Juvia miro el piso un poco decepcionada pero sintió la mano de Gray sujetando la suya.

-Es cierto-su flequillo tapaba sus ojos-siempre lo has sido, y cada que este imbécil viene no puedo evitar molestarme.

Le brillaron los ojos a la maga que sonrió levemente. Gota a gota comenzó a llover en ese momento, los magos de hielo miraban el cielo gris un poco tranquilos.

-¿Sabe Gray-sama que usted ayudo a Juvia a ver por primera vez el cielo azul?-decía sonriendo al ver la lluvia caer sobre ellos.

El mencionado la veía fijamente, pudo ver la diferencia del antes del ahora, antes ella se veía sola bajo la lluvia, triste por el cielo gris que la seguía pero ahora era feliz bajo ese ,manto de agua, muy distinta al pasado.

-Juvia odia la lluvia, pero recuerda que sino fuera por ella tal vez Juvia no apreciaría el cielo que Gray-sama le mostro cuando lo conoció-dijo con la voz un poco débil.

Los ojos de la peli azul se pusieron vidriosos de recordar ese maravilloso día, empezó a llorar pero ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta ya que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía sobre ellos; la maga de agua miro a los ojos a su queridísimo mago de hielo.

-Por eso Gray-sama es especial para Juvia-sonreía ampliamente con los ojos brillosos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Por qué Juvia es importante para Gray-sama?

Estaba segura que su compañero de Fairy Tail le daría una respuesta, aunque no fuera la que deseaba escuchar. La pregunta tomo desprevenido al chico moreno que no sabía que o más bien cómo responderle a la chica. Meditaba que era lo que le tenía que responder, tenía pensado decir lo primero que se le ocurriera pero esa mujer de ojos azules le fue sincera y ella merecía nada más que la verdad, no había excusa para mentirle.

-Juvia, tu eres una gran persona y pienso que debo de serte sincero-dijo evitando la mirada de la ojiazul.

La Loxar temió lo peor, un rechazo y se resignó a escucharlo, tan siquiera fue capaz de hacerle ver al mago lo especial que era para ella.

-Porque te quiero Juvia.

El chico al momento de decirlo levanto la vista para mirar a la chica, presento un leve sonrojo aunque no se notaba mucho la peli azul lo noto.

-Gray-sama-susurro la maga de agua.

El mago de hielo junto sus manos y al separarlas sostenía un corazón de hielo grande se lo entrego a Juvia quien lo cogió con ambas manos. El chico se levantó e hizo un paraguas de hielo, se paró junto a la maga de agua, que miraba el corazón de hielo que le había dado, para que ya no se mojaran más de lo que ya estaban; Juvia levanto la mirada y al tenerlo tan cerca se sonrojo, soplo al corazón de hielo y como se empaño escribió en el con su dedo y se lo mostro a Gray.

"Juvia lo ama Gray-sama" lo leyó el chico.

Le hizo un ademan a Juvia que sostuviera el paraguas y así lo hizo, él tomo el corazón que tenía la chica, borro lo escrito y empaño de nuevo el hielo y escribió algo que al enseñárselo a la peli azul hizo rebozar su corazón de alegría.

"No más que yo"

La maga lo vio enternecida y se abalanzo en él, quedando colgada de su cuello soltando el paraguas.

-Juvia es feliz-decía con los cerrados llorando de felicidad.

-Es bueno saberlo-sonrió el Fullbuster.

Se quedaron en silencio pero no importa ya que ese momento era solo de ellos, el chico se agacho para recoger el paraguas y cuando se paró miro confundido alrededor.

-¿Y Lyon?-pregunto confundido.

. . .

El peliblanco iba con un paraguas también de hielo, se había ido de ahí desde hace mucho; sabía que si Gray era importante para Juvia no tendría posibilidad contra él. Iba tranquilo deseándole lo mejor a la peli azul y amenazando mentalmente al otro por si la lastimaba.

-Espero que sean felices Juvia-decía sonriendo y se fue caminando en paz.

. . .

A Juvia no le importaba si el mago arruinara el momento, ya que eso no borraría el hecho de que él ahora compartía sus sentimientos con ella y eso no se los quitaría nadie.

-Regresemos Juvia-decía sonriendo Gray.

Le ofreció el brazo que tenía libre y la chica lo acepto y fue abrazando su brazo disfrutándolo.

-Claro Gray-sama-decía contenta.

Se fueron caminando, disfrutando de la lluvia que curiosamente sentían cálida y hacia su melodía al caer en la superficie, el ambiente era perfecto para la pareja recién formada, aunque no apropiadamente.

Gracias a mi Nee-chan que me dio ideas y me crítico para acabar el capítulo. Y espero sus reviews, ya se me han acabado las ideas para el siguiente capítulo y ustedes son mi única esperanza de que quieren que pase en la historia así que si quieren algo en especial favor de decirme.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	7. Chapter 7

El amor es un lio

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capitulo 7

En la barra seguían Lucy y Natsu, ella leyendo aun el libro y él matando el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no distraer a la rubia que tenia al lado.

-¡Hola!-decía una dragon slayer peli azul.

-¡Regresamos!-decía Romeo.

Iban entrando los dos por las puertas del gremio y el chico se acercó al peli rosa.

-Hola Natsu-nii-decía contento el niño.

-Romeo-dijo contento el DS de fuego-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

-Bien-dijo Romeo.

La rubia quiso descansar un poco y se unió a la conversación de los magos de fuego.

-¿De qué trataba tu misión?-pregunto Lucy.

-Rescatar a unos niños de un hombre que los vendía en el mercado negro, pero lo atrapamos ya que no era muy fuerte-dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Atrapamos?, ¿con quién fuiste a la misión?-pregunto curiosa Lucy.

-Con Wendy y Charle-contesto Romeo.

-¿Por qué hicieron esa misión ustedes?-dijo la maga estelar interesada en lo que decía el niño.

-Porque requería de magos muy jóvenes para que se dejaran capturar y salvar a los demás niños capturados.

-¿No les hicieron nada?-pregunto asustada la rubia.

-No-negó con la cabeza.

-Qué alivio-suspiro la Heartphilia.

-No tiene sentido que te preocupes por eso Lucy, Romeo y Wendy son buenos magos-dijo Natsu.

-¡Aye!-dijo el neko azul.

-Preocuparse no es malo, demuestra lo importante que son las personas para uno- dijo Lucy molesta por el comentario del peli rosa

-Es cierto, pero te preocupas por nada- se rió Natsu.

-Cállate- se enojó Lucy.

-Vamos Lucy no te enojes- dijo Natsu.

Lucy tomó el libro de nuevo y se tapó la cara con él para evitar ver al Dragneel, quien intentaba inútilmente verla a la cara y bufó molesto.

-Déjala ya Natsu-decía Happy viendo a Lucy de reojo y ella pensó que el gato estaba siendo amable con ella- se descarga contigo porque sabe que esta gorda- esto lo dijo tapándose la boca con sus patas y soltando una risita.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-gritó furiosa la maga estelar mirándolo con intenciones de asesinarlo mientras sacaba su látigo, acción que asusto al neko que sacó sus alas para escapar.

-¡Natsu!-chilló el gato mientras escapaba de la maga ojimarron que lo perseguía.

-Creo que mejor me voy-dijo Romeo con una gota de sudor estilo anime recorriendo su frente riendo nervioso.

-¡Mata ne!-dijo sonriendo el peli rosado.

El pequeño mago de fuego se dirigió a donde estaba sentada la peli azul con la que había ido de misión y se sienta en la misma mesa que ella a un lado suyo.

-Ya volví-dijo el chico.

-Ya vi-dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Se pusieron a platicar de cosas no tan importantes, hasta Charle los escuchaba y de repente hablaba; cuando ya no tuvieron nada de qué hablar hubo un silencio que corto Romeo que comenzó la conversación de nuevo pero acerca de la misión a la que fueron.

-Fuiste muy valiente al dejar inconsciente al tipo ese que intentaba golpear a los demás niños-decía Romeo a Wendy.

La dragon slayer del cielo se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro le dijo ese ¿halago?, la niña estaba confundida, se avergonzó por eso.

-No, no, pero gracias- dijo avergonzada desviando la mirada-yo no soy valiente o muy fuerte.

-¿Pero qué dices?, si eres valiente y muy fuerte, hasta se podría decir que eres atrevida.

-¿A…at…atrevida?-dijo sonrojada la chica-¿eso es malo?-pregunto asustada.

-Claro que no Wendy-dijo Romeo un poco confundido por la reacción de ella-al contrario, es bueno, por ejemplo a mí me gustan las chicas así-dijo intentando calmar a la chica sin darse cuenta que eso tuvo un efecto diferente en la Marvell del que tenía pensado.

La pequeña dragón slayer no cabía en sí, ¿acaso Romeo le había dicho que le gustaba?, con un sonrojo y con ojos en punto y la boca totalmente abierta decidió que lo mejor sería tomar aire fresco para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Iré a tomar aire fresco-dijo nerviosa la chica.

Se levantó un poco temblorosa, el mago de fuego solo la veía extrañado, no entendía porque se iba tan de repente; ya cuando estaba completamente de pie se mareo lo que casi hace que caiga al piso sino fuera porque Romeo reacciono y la tomo de los hombros para que no cayera además de que ella alcanzo a apoyar una mano en la mesa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Romeo.

-Si-dijo Wendy y rápidamente se fue a la barra.

La peli azul estaba avergonzada, sonrojada y confundida, se preguntaba porque se mareo así de la nada; ahora que lo pensaba sentía el aire diferente algo que la preocupaba aún más. Llego y tomo asiento en la barra donde Mirajane noto que la pequeña hada estaba apenada por algo y se acercó.

-¿Pasa algo Wendy?-pregunto sonriente Mira.

-Mira-san-dijo un poco tímida la pequeña-por alguna razón me siento rara al estar junto a Romeo.

La albina ya sabía adónde iba esto, sonrió para sus adentros y se reservó lo del hechizo para poder formar a la pareja más joven del gremio.

-No hay duda Wendy-dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasa Mira-san?-pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

-Te ha empezado a gustar Romeo-dijo con sonrisa pícara.

La DS del cielo se sonrojo a más no poder y salía humo de su cabeza, vaya que la niña era pudorosa.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar para que él también guste de ti-dijo jugando con los dedos de Wendy.

-Creo que eso ya paso-dijo desviando su mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto sonriente.

-Me dijo que yo era atrevida y que le gustan las chicas así-dijo levemente sonrojada.

-¿Entonces quieres que te ayude?-pregunto insistiendo.

-No, gracias Mira-san, pero no creo que sea eso-dijo mirando el piso.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto curioso el protagonista de esa conversación entre chicas.

La ojimarron se sobresaltó y volteo para mirarlo esperando que no haya escuchado nada de lo que hablaban.

-De nada, ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo nerviosa a la peliblanca.

-Así es-dijo sonriendo la mayor de los Strauss.

-OK-dijo no convencido del todo-¿vamos por otra misión Wendy?-pregunto sonriendo a la chica provocándole un sonrojo a la pequeña Marvell.

Negó con la cabeza la peli azul.

-Mejor vamos a pasear ¿sí?-pregunto sonriente obteniendo que el chico aceptara rápidamente.

-Si-dijo emocionado.

-¡Vamos Charle, Happy!-dijo al notar como estaban los dos gatos, Charle dándole la espalda a Happy, quien sostenía un pescado para dárselo a la gata blanca.

Se fueron rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban buen rato caminando y no hallaban que hacer hasta que escucharon mucho ruido en cierto edificio, se asomaron y vieron que habían muchos niños como de 5 años en adelante gritando y rompiendo cosas.

-Vaya malcriados-dijo Charle.

Veían como hacían todo un desastre los niños y que una señora intentaba calmarlos.

-Cálmense niños, los actores llegaran pronto-dijo desesperada la mujer.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Romeo.

-Los niños se enojaron porque los actores que contratamos para hacer obras de teatro para niños no llegan y han cancelado en último momento-dijo esto último con un aura depresiva.

-Pobre mujer-dijo Wendy.

-¡Tengo una idea!-grito Happy.

Los magos, Charle y la mujer voltearon a verlo.

-Podemos ayudarles, que Wendy y Romeo actúen para ellos-dijo Happy.

-¿Quién te crees para meter en esto a Wendy?-pregunto enojada Charle.

-¿En serio lo harían?-pregunto la mujer feliz.

Los jóvenes magos no tuvieron de otra más que ayudar ya que no querían dejar a esa señora en tal situación, suspiraron resignados.

-¿Qué obra es?-pregunto el mago de fuego.

-La bella durmiente-dijo otra mujer que se acercó.

-Tu serás la princesa-dijo Happy señalando a Wendy-y tú el príncipe-ahora señalando al joven pelinegro.

-Y ustedes ayudaran con los efectos especiales-dijo un joven acercándose a los exceeds.

-¡Aye!-dijo alegre Happy.

-¿Ya qué?-dijo molesta Charle.

-¡Miren un gato azul que vuela!-grito un niño llamando la atención de todos.

Un grupo de niños se llevó a Happy en contra de su voluntad, los demás solo lo vieron confundidos por la acción de los infantes.

-¡Sálvenme chicos!-grito desesperado el neko azul.

-Supongo que solo tu-dijo el joven riendo.

-¿Y los demás personajes?-pregunto Wendy.

-Lo harán las demás maestras-respondió el joven.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Romeo.

Todos se fueron a los vestidores para comenzar de una vez con la obra, mientras tanto el exceed azul vio eso decepcionado.

-No se vayan chicos-lo dijo en un susurro.

Los niños lo miraban curiosos y se les acercaron unas niñas.

-¿Quieres leche gatito?-pregunto una niña acercándole un bote con leche.

-Traidores-decía el neko azul ignorando a los niños.

-¿O un pescado?-pregunto otra niña.

Como por arte de magia Happy se repuso del abandono por parte de sus amigos y gustoso se quedó con los niños.

Y luego (aparece Plue en medio de un escenario de teatro sosteniendo un letrero que tiene escrito eso)

Todos los niños ya estaban sentados en el patio, ya que harían la obra al aire libre, Happy estaba sentado en el regazo de una niña mientras que devoraba un pescado. Los niños guardaron silencio y miraron hacia el frente al notar como se abría el telón mostrando tres personas: una mujer castaña con papeles en las manos, un joven vestido de rey y una rubia vestida de reina sosteniendo un bebé de juguete.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, el rey y la reina tuvieron una hermosa niña, y para celebrar su nacimiento invitaron a todo el reino y a tres hadas madrinas a una fiesta-entraban a escena tres mujeres disfrazadas de hadas madrinas.

-Yo te otorgare la belleza-dijo un hada agitando su varita.

-Yo una hermosa voz-dijo otra agitándola también.

-Y yo…-fue interrumpida por un sonido de truenos.

Entraba a escena una castaña vestida de bruja.

-Qué bonita fiesta, lástima que no fui invitada-decía la bruja.

Se acercó a la reina que tenía a la bebé en brazos y lo vio con malas intenciones.

-Te dejare un pequeño obsequio niña-sonrío maliciosamente-cuando cumplas quince años te pincharas el dedo con un huso de hilar y morirás, espero les haya gustado mi regalo-la mujer sale del escenario y las hadas se acercaron.

La última hada miro seria a los reyes.

-No deben preocuparse, ella no morirá, hare que el hechizo no la mate.

El hada aclaro su garganta y agito su varita.

-Cuando cumplas quince años, te pincharas con el huso de hilar pero caerás en un profundo sueño junto con el reino del que despertaras solo con el beso del verdadero amor-terminó de recitar un poco preocupada.

-Para asegurarnos, nos la llevaremos y cuando cumpla la edad dicha la traeremos de vuelta-dijo un hada. Los reyes se miraron y asintieron, entregaron al bebé y las hadas se fueron con ella.

(Salen de escena y se cierra el telón, se vuelve a abrir, el escenario ahora era una cabaña)

-Han pasado los años desde ese entonces, y la bebé ahora era una hermosa chica que vive bajo los cuidados de las hadas madrinas-decía la narradora.

-¡Aurora!, ven aquí niña-decía un hada.

(Entraba a escena Wendy)

-¿Si?-dijo tiernamente.

-Necesitamos que vayas por moras al bosque-dijo otra hada.

-Pero ten cuidado-dijo otra hada dándole una canasta.

-Si-se fue corriendo.

(Se cierra el telón y al abrirse ahora era el escenario de un bosque. Entra Wendy y comienza a cantar)

-Moras, moras, moras-decía buscando en unos arbustos y revoloteaban pájaros a su alrededor.-hola pajaritos-dijo sonriendo.

(Sale de escena y ahora entra Romeo con arco y flecha en mano vestido como príncipe.)

-Tengo que atrapar algo-dijo concentrado-esperen.

Hiso una pausa y llevo una mano a su oído para hacer como que escuchaba algo.

-¿De dónde viene esa voz?-pregunto curioso.

Dio unos pasos y de entre unos arbustos salió Wendy.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Romeo.

-¡Ahh!-grito la chica asustada.

-¡Calma!-dijo preocupado-no te hare daño, tienes una linda voz-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-miro a otro lado la peli azul.

-Y así fue como se conocieron dos personas por azar del destino, hablaron y hablaron hasta que casi se oculta el sol, se debían marchar pero acordaron volverse a ver ahí-dijo la narradora.

(Los chicos se despedían y salieron de escena, se cerró el telón).

-¡Wow!-dijo una niña.

-¡El príncipe esta guapísimo!-gritaron varias niñas.

Wendy y Romeo rieron al escuchar eso y se asomaron un poco para ver al público y como Happy estaba ahí no se extrañaron que las niñas hayan gritado eso.

-Es una mala influencia-dijo Romeo.

-Tal vez-rio nerviosa Wendy.

-¡Rápido ya se abrirá el telón!-grito una mujer.

(Se abrió el telón y estaba de nuevo la cabaña.)

-¡Adivinen lo que paso!-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto un hada.

-Conocí a un chico muy lindo-dijo dando vueltas sobre un pie.

Las hadas se miraron y entristecieron.

-Tenemos que decirte algo-dijo un hada.

-Las hadas madrinas le contaron todo, que era una princesa y probablemente no volvería a ver a ese chico porque desde bebé ya estaba comprometida con un príncipe y mañana volverían al palacio.-dijo la narradora .-la princesa lloró y lloró toda la noche porque no volvería a ver a aquel chico.

(Se vuelve a cerrar el telón y ahora estaban las hadas y Wendy vestida de princesa).

-Iremos con los reyes a avisarles que llegamos, no te vayas-dijo un hada seria.

(Salen de escena las hadas y se cierra el telón)

-Por algún motivo, la princesa sintió la necesidad de llegar a una de las torres del castillo y se dirigió a donde su instinto le indicaba-decía la narradora.

-¡No vayas ahí!-gritó Happy.

Los niños imitaron a Happy y comenzaron a gritar y llorar.

-¡Happy!-gritó enojada Charle.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocente.

-¡Tranquiliza a los niños!-le ordenó Charle.

-¡Aye sir!-dijo en pose de militar.

(Se abre el telón, ahora el escenario era un cuarto con un huso de hilar dentro).

La princesa se acercó al huso y lo miraba curiosa.

-Y tal como dijo la bruja pinchó su dedo con el huso de hilar y cayó pero dormida al piso-dijo la narradora mientras Wendy fingía pincharse y cayó al suelo-y por consecuencia todo el reino también.

(Entran al escenario las hadas)

-¡Princesa!-grito una asustada.

-Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación-dijo otra triste.

-Ahora hay que buscar al verdadero amor para que se rompa el hechizo-dijo la última seria.

-¿Y si es el joven que conoció en el bosque?-pregunto una hada.

-Las hadas decidieron ir al bosque a buscar aquel muchacho-dijo la narradora.

(Se cierra el telón y al abrirse esta la cabaña y el bosque, entra a escena Romeo)

-Debe de ser aquí-dijo serio y entra a la cabaña.

-Pero fue emboscado por los sirvientes de la bruja-dijo la narradora mientras entraban el escenario personas disfrazadas de monstruos y llegaron las hadas madrinas y le dieron un escudo y espada a Romeo-y en eso llegaron las hadas otorgándole una espada y un escudo mágico para pelear y al final salió victorioso.

Mientras decía eso Romeo peleaba y esquivaba los ataques de los enemigos y al darles solo un espadazo los actores caían al piso.

-Joven, necesitamos que usted rompa el hechizo de nuestra princesa-dijo un hada.

Romeo puso cara seria escuchando a las hadas.

-Con un beso del verdadero amor-dijo otra.

Él al escuchar eso frunce el ceño.

-Pero ella es la chica que conoció en el bosque el otro día-dijo la última.

Al oír eso asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y se subió en su caballo y se fue lo más rápido que se pudo.

(Se cierra el telón, al abrirse el escenario era un jardín de espinas y el castillo de fondo, entra a escena Romeo con espada en su mano derecha y con escudo en el brazo izquierdo)

-El joven se abrió paso entre las espinas-narraba la mujer mientras Romeo daba espadazos para hacer un camino entre las espinas, que por algún motivo eran de verdad y demasiado filosas-y al llegar al final del camino apareció ante él la bruja convertida en dragón decidida a no dejarlo continuar.

(Entro a escena alguien disfrazada de dragón mientras Charle la cargaba vestida de negro para que no la vieran)

Los niños gritaban emocionados cosas como: "mata al dragón" y "que emocionante" hasta que a Happy se le ocurrió gritar algo que hizo estallar a carcajadas a los niños.

-¡Pero que sexy Charle!-grito Happy feliz.

Eso provoco que la gata blanca se enojara y se desconcentro un momento ya que casi deja caer a la persona que estaba vestida de dragón, Romeo volteo a ver al neko azul.

-¡Happy!-grito entre nervioso y enojado.

La narradora al ver que esto se salía de control continúo narrando para seguir con la obra.

-El dragón lanzaba fuego e intentaba darle al muchacho-dijo llamando la atención de Romeo que rápidamente supo lo que quería lograr la narradora.

El pelinegro fingía golpear con la espada al disfraz de dragón y después de fingir un buen rato la pelea, Charle dejo caer lentamente al dragón en el piso.

-Y el chico venció al dragón, ahora solo tenía que despertar a la joven princesa-decía feliz la que narraba.

(Se cierra el telón y al abrirse era la habitación donde estaba la princesa en una cama acostada)

-Subió la torre más alta donde estaba la princesa esperando a quien rompiera el hechizo-seguía narrando.

Romeo se acercó a la cama donde estaba Wendy y se agacho más.

-Contemplo su belleza un momento y la beso-dijo esperando la escena.

El joven mago de fuego miro por un momento a Wendy, ella estaba sonrojada, no sabía que también él lo estaba, ambos estaban sonrojados porque esa escena los puso nerviosos, la peli azul por tener tan cerca el rostro del chico y él por lo tierna que se veía ella, sentían su respiración demasiado cerca, por suerte las maestras les dijeron que no tenían que besarse; sino ponerse en cierto ángulo que pareciera que si lo hacían. El chico así lo hizo, se puso en cierto ángulo y parecía que la besaba pero aun así los nervios les ganaban.

-¡Se guussssstan!-dijeron al unísono todos los niños junto con Happy tapándose la boca tal y como el gato lo hacía.

De inmediato, como si estuvieran sincronizados el mago de fuego y la dragón slayer se enderezaron de golpe demasiado sonrojados mirando molestos al exceed.

-¡Happy!-gritaron molestos los jóvenes magos.

-¿Qué les has enseñado a los niños?-pregunto molesta Charle.

-Y el hechizo se rompió, descubrió que él era el príncipe con el que estaba comprometida se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre-terminó de narrar la mujer.

Todos los niños se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron.

Al terminar, todos se fueron a cambiar y despidieron de todos y se fueron caminando alegres por haber participado en eso.

-Te veías muy linda vestida de princesa-dijo Romeo sonriendo.

La peli azul se sonrojo y miro al piso.

-Tu estuviste genial Romeo-dijo tímida.

Se veía muy tierna, y eso no paso por desapercibido por Romeo; ambos por mero impulso se tomaron de la mano y se miraron sonriendo, cada uno con un leve sonrojo que los hacia ver adorables, Happy quería molestarlos pero Charle lo miro de forma amenazante logrando que no dijera nada para molestar a los pequeños.

Y siguieron paseando los cuatro.

Hola tiempo sin actualizar U.U si tarde mucho lo siento, al principio no tenía ideas pero cuando las tuve me dio flojera escribir (lo que es raro) y me dedique a leer fics lo que me relajo y ya cuando casi lo acabo se descompuso la computadora lo que me tuvo días sin leer fics o sin escribir

Ahora un poema:

Chicos me gusta mi historia publicar,

Y que me dejen reviews me alegra

Pero ya no lo hare tan seguido

Porque voy a entrar a la prepa.

:´3

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

La pequeña pareja iba por las calles de Magnolia platicando con los exceeds cuando de repente vieron a un miembro del gremio, no un mago normal sino era la integrante de los Raijinshuu. A los jóvenes magos eso los extraño y se acercaron a la maga.

-¿Evergreen-san?-preguntó Wendy.

-¿Qué hace ahí?-dijo Romeo.

La mujer volteo a verlos pero cuando apenas les iba a responder los oculto con ella.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?-susurró Romeo.

-Me oculto del imbécil-dijo molesta.

-¿De quien habla?-la peli azul se asomó a ver de quien y divisó a un albino fornido-¡Mire Elf…!-le cubrió la boca la castaña.

-Cállate niña-dijo bastante molesta asustando a la pequeña dragon slayer del cielo-no quiero que me encuentre.

El neko azul como todo el buen "nakama" que es queriendo molestar a la mujer con gafas comenzó a saltar llamando la atención del mago de cabello blanco.

-¡Aquí Elfman!-gritó divertido.

-¡Evergreen!-gritó corriendo hacia ellos.

La de lentes miro furiosa al gato y quiso retirarse a los anteojos con la intención de volver estatua al exceed pero al ver que Elfman se acercaba optó mejor por huir, cuando apenas iba a dar un paso, un fuerte agarre la tomó del brazo pero sin lastimarla, volteo a ver molesta a quien sea que la estuviera deteniendo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó la mujer.

-No, es de hombres no soltar sus sueños-dijo sonriendo.

Aquello provocó un sonrojo en la castaña que, quien sabe cómo, logró zafarse del agarre y dio media vuelta para regresar al gremio. Después de todo ella se sentía tonta por haberse escondiendo, ¡por Mavis, ella era una orgullosa miembro de los Raijinshuu no había motivo por el que huir de algo tan insignificante!

-Me voy al gremio-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

-Espera mujer-dijo Elfman insistiendo.

Ya harta miró amenazante al peliblanco.

-Sino me dejas en paz te volveré de piedra ¿captas?-decía con un tono de molestia muy audible.

El Strauss la miró un momento y resignado miró al piso mientras la maga se volvía al gremio; los niños lo vieron compadeciéndose de él, se miraron por un momento y se dieron a entender que debían de ayudarlo para que su "hombría" no bajara.

-Elfman-san-dijo la Marvell-¿Por qué no va con ella a arreglar las cosas?-decía sonriente.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué no simplemente va con ella y hablan?-dijo Romeo.

Cuando apenas iba a decir algo el mago de take over fue "salvajemente" interrumpido por una exceed blanca regañando al gato amante de los pescados.

-No estuvo bien Happy-decía regañándolo.

-Pero Charle-dijo el felino-solo quería divertirme.

La gatita solo cruzo los brazos molesta y apartó la vista del gato azul.

-Pues tu diversión trae consecuencias, no debes de interferir en la vida de otros para no meterte en problemas-decía la exceed apuntándolo con una sus patitas de manera acusatoria.

Todos la escuchaban atentamente Elfman, los jóvenes magos y una que otra persona que iba pasando por ahí. Por Mavis, el gato azul parecía la víctima y Charle la tirana que disfrutaba gritándole para dañarle la autoestima.

-¡Charle!-decía Wendy.

-Espera un momento-dijo Happy un poco serio y repasando las palabras de Charle en su cabecita hasta que algo hizo click y lo siguiente que haría molestaría aún más a la exceed-¡Te preocupas por mí!-dijo saltando de alegría.

-¡Claro que no estúpido gato!-dijo avergonzada.

-¡Te gusssto!-dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de Charle.

-¡Claro que no!-se apartó del neko azul-¡Me voy!-y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

-¡Charle!-dijo la DS del cielo al ver como se marchaba.

El exceed miró deprimido el piso.

-Charle no me quiere-dijo Happy triste.

-No te sientas mal, solo es testaruda-dijo la pequeña peli azul para calmarlo.

Ambos magos se agacharon a la altura del gato.

-Es un poco tsundere, así que será difícil que acepte algo asi-decia el mago de fuego arco iris.

-Pero también deberías de disculparte con ella, seguro que te perdona-dijo Wendy.

-¿Disculparme por qué?

-Es obvio que se enojaría cuando le dijiste que le gustabas-dijo Romeo.

-Ve y discúlpate, no creo que sea tan difícil, ve con Elfman-san seguro que Charle y Evergreen-san fueron al gremio-dijo la pequeña ojimarron.

El albino y el neko se miraron y se fueron a paso lento a Fairy Tail, los niños solo los miraron irse y continuaron paseando para no interferir en el asunto de ellos.

. . .

Mientras tanto, Evergreen y Charle iban juntas ya que la exceed la alcanzo y se fueron juntas quejándose del respectivo hombre y gato que molestaba a cada una.

-Me harta que siempre ande gritando cosas de ser hombre aun por algo que no tiene sentido-decía la de gafas.

-Eso no es nada-decía Charle-siempre me molesta y me da esos tontos pescados-alzo la mirada para ver a su acompañante-¿Por qué te ocultabas de Elfman-preguntó un poco curiosa.

La castaña estuvo un momento en silencio y comenzó a hablar.

-Se ha portado raro y por consecuencia me deja en ridículo delante de todos-dijo la maga.

-¿En ridículo? ¿Cómo?-pregunto la gata.

Se sonrojo la mujer y se detuvo un momento, la exceed lo notó y decidió que no quería conocer la repuesta ya que se vio un poco reflejada en ella y vaya que sobraban motivos para hacerlo: las dos eran orgullosas, tenían complejo de tsundere y por si fuera poco el día de hoy se enojaron por el comportamiento de la persona y gato, respectivamente, que las pretendía.

-Mejor no respondas, creo que conozco la respuesta-dijo suspirando.

Ambas continuaron caminando para ir al gremio antes de que las alcanzaran los otros dos.

. . .

-¡Huir no es de hombres!-dijo Elfman.

A Happy no le importaba honestamente porque se marchó la exceed blanca que tanto quería o de lo que estuviera hablando el peliblanco obsesionado con ser hombre, pero tenía que disculparse con Charle; lo que sería muy difícil.

-¿No crees que las mujeres son un poco difíciles?-comento el gato y dio un suspiro después.

-Eso creo, pero si eres un hombre debes de tener la perseverancia suficiente para esto-dijo el Strauss.

-Si pero creo que eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo Happy.

El albino lo miró serio.

-Si piensas eso, ¿entonces por qué siempre le intentas regalar pescados a Charle si los rechaza de todos modos?-dijo Elfman mirando de forma desaprobatoria al minino.

Happy lo miro burlón.

-¿Y tú porque te llevas así con Evergreen?-decía intentando molestar al albino.

-Etto…etto… ¡porque es una mujer difícil de tratar!-dijo, más bien grito el mago de take over.

El exceed, fan número uno de los pescados, dejo de caminar.

-Creo que hemos vuelto al inicio de la conversación-dijo mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime le recorría la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando y en menos de lo que pensaron ya estaban frente al gremio. Entraron con la mirada seria, buscando con la vista a las chicas, siguieron caminando y recorrieron casi todo el lugar con los ojos.

Se dirigieron a la barra donde estaba la mayor de los Strauss limpiando un vaso; se sentaron, Elfman en una silla y Happy encima de la barra, la albina se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ya te declaraste a Evergreen?-preguntó sonriendo Mirajane.

Pero esa pregunta hizo que saliera un aura depresiva alrededor de su hermano, la peliblanca al notar la obvia respuesta por tal acción pensó que su hermano no gozaba con tan buena suerte que digamos.

-Al parecer no-dijo sonriendo nerviosa la mayor de los Strauss-¿y tú que tienes Happy?

-Estoy en las mismas que Elfman-suspiró el neko.

La maga de clase S suspiró, los dos eran caso perdido… ¡no!, se rehusaba a dejar así a esos dos, les ayudaría como fuera a unirse a esas mujeres sea como sea. De inmediato tuvo una idea y la quería poner en marcha y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su hermanita Lissana.

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó ella emocionada sorprendiendo a Elfman y a Happy-ya que las mujeres con las que quieren unirse son difíciles deberían de unir fuerzas para lograr conquistarlas.

Eso hizo que algo en la cabeza de Elfman y Happy hiciera click.

-¡Eso es!-gritaron efusivamente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si eres un hombre serás capaz de lograrlo!-gritó Elfman.

-¡Aye sir!-dijo alegre el gato azul.

Y se fueron a buscar por todos los rincones del gremio a su castaña y exceed respectivamente; Mirajane sonreía al ver como se iban los dos y cambio su sonrisa habitual por una psicópata (no sé si me explico algo así como una sonrisa que de miedo pero sin perder su encanto).

-¡Lissana, ven por favor!-decía Mira.

-Claro Mira-nee-decía mientras que se dirigía a su hermana mayor, al estar cerca de ella la mira curiosa-¿Pasa algo?

Negó la mayor y la miró de manera cómplice y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle su nuevo plan.

-Ayudaremos a Elfman y Happy ¿sí?-susurró a la menor.

-¡Claro Mira-nee!, la familia debe crecer-gritaba bajito emocionada.

-Bien, pues el plan es éste… - y comenzó a susurrarle lo que tenía pensado hacer con su hermano y el neko.

Mientras tanto, Elfman y Happy buscaban a Evergreen y a Charle; el mago buscaba por debajo de las mesas y sillas y el hijo adoptivo de Natsu volaba para localizarlas desde arriba y lo consiguió, Evergreen estaba con su equipo y Laxus pero ni un rastro de Charle, por un momento pensó que quizás regreso con Wendy y cuando se disponía a irse con la Marvell vio a la exceed tomando té con Azuka, bajo junto al hermano de Mira para decirle donde estaba la castaña.

-Elfman-le decía el exceed mientras veía como el mencionado estaba debajo de una mesa buscando-, Evergreen está con Laxus.

Dicho eso el mago de take over se dirigió hacia donde estaba su objetivo no sin antes darle las gracias a Happy.

-¡Gracias Happy, es de hombres ayudar!-y se fue corriendo.

Tal y como le dijo Happy, la de gafas estaba con Laxus y sus compañeros de equipo, la mujer de lentes platicaba con Fried, miró por un momento hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor y ella asintió para darle a entender que continuará.

Con paso firme se acercó a la maga integrante de los Raijinshuu.

-¡Evergreen!-gritó llamando la atención de la susodicha.

Al verlo pensó en irse de ahí pero recordó que se encontraba Laxus justo a un lado de ella, sin más pensarlo se colocó detrás del nieto del maestro del gremio segura que el Strauss ahora si la dejaría en paz.

El albino se detuvo ya al estar cerca del rubio y la castaña con anteojos, los miro serio unos segundos, Evergreen comenzó a sudar frio mientras que el tipo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo miraba aburrido al hermano de Mirajane.

-Ocultarse atrás de alguien no es de hombres-musitó el mago de transformación con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Soy mujer, idiota!-se enojó aún más la maga de petrificación.

-Ven, te tengo que decir algo importante-lo dijo con una mirada penetrante y voz tranquila.

La integrante de los Raijinshuu se ruborizo, no creyó alguna vez tener que ver en esa faceta al mago que siempre gritaba cosas acerca de ser hombre; no se podía mover al sentir dominante al albino. Miraba a los ojos de Elfman y reacciono de inmediato al sentir las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡No iré contigo!-grito Evergreen.

-Ven.

-No.

-Ven.

-Ya te dije que no.

-¡Ven!-decía ya un poco desesperado el peliblanco.

-¡No iré!-comentaba molesta la castaña.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil tratar contigo?-dijo el mago de take over mirando al techo haciendo un gesto de Dios ¿Por qué?

-Yo no soy el problema, tú eres el problema porque no sabes tratar a una dama como yo-mencionó enojada.

Mientras que ellos discutían demasiado cerca de los oídos del Dreyar, él intentaba ignorar la discusión que se estaba llevando acabo pero le resultaba imposible ya que los gritos de esos dos eran muy audibles y más si estaban cerca de él; parecía poder aguantar un poco el no enojarse pero esa poca probabilidad de aguantarlos un rato más se fueron cuando lo metieron de por medio en la discusión.

-¡Laxus no es un bruto como tú!-dijo riendo un poco la de lentes.

-¡No es de hombres reírse de la gente!-dijo molesto el peliblanco-solo quiero decirte algo importante y necesito que vengas para hacerlo.

-No iré, Laxus Elfman me está molestando ayúdame por favor-dijo juntando sus manos a manera de súplica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Este fue el colmo para el rubio quien se levantó de su silla golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y se puso serio al verlos a la cara para dejarles en claro que no le gustaba ser involucrado en esa discusión.

-Si van a discutir sus problemas de pareja hagan el favor de no meterme en ellos ¿entendido?-dijo con una expresión atemorizante, no tanto como las de la Titania que te hacían rezar por tu vida sino una que daba a entender que le importaba un comino sus problemas y no le interesaba ayudarlos en ellos. Evergreen se quedó cual estatua y poco a poco fue girando la cabeza hasta finalmente poder a ver al mago peliblanco, el cual al verla sintió como su mirada lo petrificaba, aunque no literalmente, ya que seguia sin quitarse las gafas.

El rubio se fue hacia el tablero de misiones para escoger una e irse, miraba tranquilo las de clase S hasta que una albina que había presenciado como trato a su hermano lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el hombre con la cicatriz la miro con una ceja arqueada al no entender el motivo por el que la Strauss lo mirara así.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó extrañado.

La peliblanca continuaba viéndolo como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No estuvo bien eso que hiciste con mi hermano y Evergreen-dijo molesta la peliblanca-ahora por tu culpa no funcionara el plan-agregó cruzándose de brazos mirando el piso frustrada.

-¿Qué plan?-cuestionó el mago.

-Pues tenía que ver con ellos pero gracias a ti todo se fue al caño-comentó molesta.

El mago de clase de S la veía serio hasta que cayó en cuenta a lo que seguramente se refería la ojiazul.

-Si era para emparejarlos como intentas con el idiota de Natsu y la rubia pierdes tu tiempo-dijo sonriendo levemente-ambos son muy distintos, Evergreen es necia y tu hermano un idiota.

Mirajane lo miro bastante molesta, si bien no le gustó nada lo que hizo hace rato menos le iba a agradar que insultara a su hermano.

-Además tu hermano ya está grande como para que su hermana mayor le ande ayudando haciéndole de Cupido-dijo riendo.

La maga de transformación lo veía muy molesta, demasiado se podría decir, pero haría que ese DS se arrepintiera de tales palabras de una u otra forma y entonces cambio se antiguo plan por uno totalmente nuevo.

-Si lo que quieres decir es que no lograre emparejarlos te demostrare lo equivocado que estas-dijo bastante cabreada.

-Pues ya quiero verlo-dijo retándola.

Sin más la mayor de los Strauss se dirigió hacia donde Lissana y cuando apenas iba a acercársele su hermanita menor llego hacia ella y la miro extrañada por la mirada de determinación de la mayor.

-¿Ya empezaremos con el plan Mira-nee?-preguntó Lissana.

-No, cambio de planes y éste si dará frutos-sonrió convencida por lo que iba a hacer ahora con su hermano y el exceed también.

Se dirigió a la barra, saco un papel escribió algo en él y se lo dio a su hermana, quien al terminar de leerlo la volteo a ver confundida.

-Yo no soy carpintero-dijo haciendo un puchero Lissana-y mucho menos jardinero.

-Consíguelos, no debe de ser difícil-sonrió la mayor.

-Pero Mira-nee…

-Tu misma lo has dicho la familia debe crecer, ¿verdad?

Lissana no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y sonreír.

-Todo sea por la familia y Elf-niichan.

-Así se habla. Ahora ve por las cosas que te pedí

Entonces Lissana se marchó y Mirajane fue adonde su hermano para proseguir con su malévolo plan sin darse cuenta de lo que su hermana menor pensaba justo en ese momento.

"La actitud de Mira-nee hace unos momentos con Laxus… no me digan que…"pensó, volteo a ver sorprendida a su hermana para después sonreír pícaramente y continuar con el plan de Mirajane, ya después se ocuparía de ella.

~Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Fairy Tail~

La gatita disfrutaba de su té mientras platicaba con Azuka, hasta que llego con ellas Happy y Charle al verlo intento ignorarlo como siempre.

-Oye, Charle-dijo el neko azul.

La exceed de Wendy solo lo ignoraba, Happy se percató de que se negaba a verlo y oírlo por lo que suspiro.

-Charle~-lloriqueaba el gato azul, quien al no recibir respuesta se sentó a un lado dejándose caer fuertemente cansado por la actitud de la exceed-Perdón Charle-dijo.

El neko se disculpó y como la exceed no lo tomaba en cuenta creyó que su disculpa fue en vano ya que ella bebió de su té como si él no estuviera ahí, después de dar un sorbo a la taza de té colocó el platito con la taza sobre la mesa y como Azuka estaba dibujando con crayolas puso el plato con la taza sobre éstas y al hacerlo la taza se ladeo por consecuencia el líquido caliente se derramó ; la gata blanca dio un brinco nerviosa al notar el té derramado en la mesa, apartó rápidamente a la infante para que no se quemará, volteo a todos lados buscando algo con la mirada para arreglar eso, Happy que había estado todo ese rato deprimido saco un trapo y limpió el té derramado como si nada, con la expresión de indiferencia para continuar lamentándose. Charle quien vio como el gato limpió, ¿Por qué lo hacía si para empezar la culpa la tenía ella por su típica indiferencia al gato?, tenía que admitirlo que no se comportó como siempre sino, según ella, infantilmente; la culpable de que el té se derramara fue ella por negarle la atención al neko azul y por lo tanto de ocuparse de ignorarlo le pudo haber quemado el líquido a la pequeña Azuka. Se apeno un poco la exceed por su actitud, se aclaró la garganta y actuó lo más calmada que le fue posible.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias Happy-dijo muy apenas disimulando su vergüenza que no sabía por qué la sentía.

-No agradezcas Charle-dijo el neko-lo hice por ti-sonrió un poco.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por como trataba al exceed azul, y se sintió peor porque él no hacía nada, se dejaba así de fácil. Pensó en alegrar aunque sea un poco al gato pero lo haría a su manera.

-Sonríe Gato, perdón Happy-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

El neko la vio detenidamente y termino sonriendo también.

-¡Aye!, lo hare porque Charle quiere verme feliz y eso significa que aceptara ser mi novia-dijo lleno de felicidad.

-¡Novia!-repitió Azuka sin saber siquiera de que hablaban.

-¡No!-dijo enojada y por algún motivo avergonzada.

¿Por qué se sentía así ahora si nunca lo había sentido cuando aquel gato siempre se portaba así? ¿Por qué justo ahora se siente tan rara al lado del gato? ¡Hasta al cola se le erizo!, tenía que tranquilizarse lo más pronto posible y para eso necesitaba estar alejada del causante de la sensación.

Se encamino en dirección de los baños de mujeres pensando que así Happy no la seguiría, al entrar se encontró ahí también a Evergreen, suspiro al notar que todo el día se ha tenido que topar con ella, sin más solo se limitó a preguntarle que ocurrió esta vez.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunto la neko a la castaña.

-Apenas note que tenía oportunidad de huir del bruto ése corrí hasta aquí-dijo calmada hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un brinco por el susto.

-¡Evergreen sal ahora!-se escuchaba detrás de la puerta-¡Esconderse en el baño de mujeres no es de hombres!

La maga de gafas se acercó a la puerta y le pego para que el Strauss sintiera el golpe y por el segundo de silencio que hubo al parecer si lo logró.

-¡Claro que no idiota!-grito molesta, voltea a ver a charle-los hombres no tienen remedio, sobre todo él-lo último lo susurró.

-Por lo menos aquí estamos a salvo-suspiró.

-¡Aye!

La maga y la exceed miraron a Happy que estaba a un lado de ellas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?, aquí no deben entrar hombres-dijo Charle.

-Es porque soy un gato-dijo sonriendo.

Ante tal respuesta las pobres se quedaron congeladas en donde estaban paradas, (REGLA UNIVERSAL DE LOS BAÑOS: no se aplica en gatos :3), viendo que todo lo que hacían para escapar del respectivo otoko y neko que las seguían era inútil, aunque no para la castaña ya que podía seguir ahí pero decidió salir de ahí, mejor optaron por salir del baño y se dirigieron a paso lento a la barra, y Elfman que estaba esperando a que la integrante de los Raijinshuu saliera del baño se sorprendió de que ella lo pasara de largo, lo que lo desconcertó bastante.

Tomaron asiento en la barra a un lado de Natsu y Lucy que seguían con el libro, bueno solo la rubia porque el peli rosa se durmió, la rubia al verlas con aire derrotado se confundió y se acercó a ver que tenían.

-¿Pasa algo Charle, Evergreen?-preguntó la ojimarron.

-La bestia-susurró Evergreen.

-El gato-dijo de igual manera Charle.

A la Heartphilia le recorrió una gota de sudor estilo anime al escuchar las tan pocas detalladas respuestas de ellas.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Se ha portado más tonto de lo normal-dijo la de anteojos.

-Happy también y ahora por su culpa me siento rara-menciono la gata de Wendy.

La maga estelar al escuchar las respuestas de sus compañeras solo atino en pensar en una sola cosa: el hechizo. Medito en si decirles y cuando decidió hacerlo tomo aire primero.

-Verán, el día de hoy…-fue interrumpida "accidentalmente" por Mirajane.

-No les digas del hechizo-le susurró la albina en el oído a la rubia-o arruinarás el plan.

-¿Plan?-preguntó la de ojos castaños.

Por la cara que hizo la ojiazul no tuvo ganas de escuchar la respuesta ya que en sus facciones vio algo similar a cuando le metió ideas de que ella le podía gustar a Natsu, solo rezó en su interior que se salvaran los pobres involucrados en esto de la maga de clase S. Lissana llegó justo aun lado de la mayor y le dio a entender que todo estaba listo, la mayor no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que formaron sus labios.

-Continuemos-dijo Mirajane, su hermanita asintió, miro a Evergreen y a Charle-si quieren alejarse de sus problemas mi hermana las llevara a otro lugar.

-Vamos chicas-Lissana se las llevo de inmediato de ahí.

La Strauss mayor las vio irse y prosiguió con su parte del plan.

Mientras con Lissana y las victimas, perdón las chicas.

-¿A dónde vamos Lissana?-pregunto Charle.

-Es un secreto-les guiño un ojo.

La seguían y se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Lissana la abrió pasaron la castaña y la minina al entrar vieron un jardín con una mesa para tomar el té en medio de los rosales que estaban por allí y habían estatuas por doquier lo que le gusto a la maga de petrificación.

-Se parecen a las estatuas que tengo en mi cuarto-dijo viendo una de cerca.

~En Fairy Hills~

-¿Esta habitación no estaba llena de estatuas?-se preguntó una mujer que iba limpiar la habitación al notar lo vacía que estaba.

~De regreso al jardín~

Cuando la felina quiso preguntarle a Lissana que estaba ocurriendo la peliblanca ya se había ido; se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaba una tetera, cuatro tazas sobre su platito cada una, cucharas, una azucarera, panecillos y galletas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca unas voces bastante familiares las sorprendieron.

-Evergreen-dijo Elfman vestido con esmoquin negro y corbata de igual color.

-Charle-dijo Happy también vestido de esmoquin, solo que él tenía corbata de moño en color rojo.

Se quedaron sin habla al verlos así a diferencia del comportamiento que han tenido en todo el día.

-Toma asiento Ever-dijo el peliblanco sonriendo mientras sacaba la silla para que se sentara ella.

La castaña quiso hacer caso omiso a la petición del albino peo no pudo negarse por algún motivo, así que se sentó y el mago de transformación metía la silla de nuevo como todo un caballero lo que dejo perpleja y nerviosa a la maga.

-Por aquí Charle-dijo amable el hijo adoptivo de Natsu.

-Hmp-dijo volteando la cabeza-¿Por qué te portas así tan de repente?-dijo con su usual tono de voz.

-Porque me gustas Charle-dijo el neko azul tomando su patita y la dirigía hacia la mesa y tomara asiento.

Saco sus alas y la sentó sobre un cojín arriba de mucho libros para que alcanzara la mesa suavemente y luego él tomo asiento. El Strauss cogió la tetera y sirvió el té en la taza de la castaña, luego tomo la azucarera y una cuchara.

-¿Cuántas de azúcar quieres?-pregunto amablemente.

-Una por…por favor-tartamudeo.

El albino hizo caso y le agrego una y con la cucharita la disolvió en el té, le dio la taza a Evergreen y ella la cogió un poco sonrojada.

-Yo ya te serví el tuyo Charle, tal y como te gusta-dijo el gato dándole su taza a la exceed.

-Supongo que gracias Happy-dijo sintiéndose apenada.

Dieron un sorbo a su té para ver de reojo a los chicos frente a ellas, era bastante raro esto que estaba pasando ¿a qué clase de dimensión han entrado? Fue lo que pensó la exceed mientras que la mujer se preguntaba cómo era que el Strauss pudiera portarse así sin decir su típico "hombre".

-Muy bien ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto seria la gata.

-Nada, es solo que a damas como ustedes hay que tratarlas como se debe-dijo el peliblanco-, es así como es un hombre-termino de decir pero no gritándolo como siempre.

La castaña se quedó confundida ante tal respuesta para luego sonreír tiernamente al Strauss.

-No me esperaba algo así-le da un sorbo a su té-esto es un poco raro pero es un poco lindo a la vez.

-Evergreen tiene razón.-dijo charle un poco seria luego voltea a ver a Happy y le da una sonrisa-Gracias.

Elfman y Happy sonrieron ante el resultado que obtuvieron.

-¿Y?-dijeron al unísono Elfman y Happy.

-¿Y, que?-pregunto la neko blanca.

-¿Novias?-pregunto sonriendo insistente el gato azul.

Se quedaron pensando y hubo un silencio mientras que lo hacían, Evergreen fue quien lo rompió.

-Supongo que los animales se pueden domesticar-dijo para después beber de su té viendo al peliblanco.

Entre unos arbustos las futuras cuñadas de la maga de petrificación los observaban felices.

-Dio resultado Mira-nee-dijo contenta Lissana.

-Me alegro por Elfman y Happy, costo trabajo pero lo conseguimos-dijo satisfecha por los resultados.

Como ambas estaban hincadas Mirajane se levantó y sacudió un poco su vestido para dar media vuelta mientras se dirigía a Fairy Tail.

-Hay que planear como juntar a la próxima pareja, ¿no crees Lissana?-decía sonriendo.

-Hai Mira-nee-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Ya después habrá tiempo para planear la tuya" pensó la menor.

Volviendo con los otros…

-¿Y tú que dices Charle?-pregunto Happy.

-Creo que si te doy una oportunidad…-dijo sonriente para luego ser interrumpida por el otro neko.

-No te arrepentirás-dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Quiso quejarse porque la interrumpió al hablar pero mejor no lo hizo y sonrió viendo cálidamente a Happy.

-Sino te apartas se enfriara mi té-dijo Charle.

-Está bien-dijo apartándose de ella.

-A todo esto, ¿de quién fue la idea?-cuestiono Evergreen.

-De mi Nee-chan-dijo el albino.

Eso respondió muchas preguntas, era obvio que a esos dos no se les hubiera ocurrido algo como eso, tendrían que agradecerle luego a la maga de clase S por esto. Y continuaron con la merienda en ese jardín aun sin explicarse la neko porque se sentía diferente junto a Happy que en otras ocasiones mientras que la castaña no le preocupaba nada sobre el comportamiento que tuvo en todo el día el albino, ni siquiera sospechaban que todo lo ocurrido fue gracias a un libro.

.

.

Hola chicos, perdón la semana pasada dije que la subiría pero me atrase en actualizar más que nada por los exámenes, computadora descompuesta y que comencé a ver One Piece. Siento que el capítulo no fue muy bueno y eso que quise hacerlo bastante largo por las semanas que no publique nada y que además casi no hay fanfic de estas parejas por lo que hice el intento de escribir algo decente sobre ellos. Bueno como siempre críticas, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte por tardar y demás cosas se aceptan en reviews, cuídense.

Ah y por cierto se insinua el LaMi y si ustedes quieren pronto esta pareja tendrá su turno e intentare hacer un capítulo de ellos, todo depende de sus comentarios, se decidirá en el próximo capítulo que es el Jerza hasta la próxima chicos.


End file.
